Knife Called Lust
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: She wanted a new start and she got one, with a few new problems as well, their names are Murphy and Conner MacManus. Boondock Saints story is based off the movie, so it's going to follow the plot as close as possible. I only own my characters. Love story
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day I met the MacManus brothers like it was yesterday. I had been in town for about three days, looking for work so I could find a place to stay. I stood in front of the bar, it was way too early for anyone to be drinking, so I walked in to find a lone soul pretty much pasted out on the bar. I walked over to the bartender and saw he looked nervous. "Hi, I was wondering if you needed any help around this joint." I said and he glanced at the door and then shook his head. "G-got not long 'for I'm closing this place down. FUCK! ASS!" the man said and I smiled softly. He had tourettes and a stutter.

"Then you will probably need an extra hand in case things get out of control." I stared into his pale face and he still shook his head. I banged my hand on the bar. "Listen, I need a place to stay, so that means I need money. I can handle drunken men in a bar, I can handle myself, I need a damn job." I said and then smiled sweetly. He just stared for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "I got an extra place above this place, you can stay and I won't charge you rent if you only want to work for tips. Are you e-ev-even old enough to drink?" he asked and I laughed. "I'm 24 years old. I do believe I am."

He nodded and tossed me an apron, I threw it back. "I don't wear those things. I wear black dresses if there isn't a uniform. That won't be a problem will it?" I asked with a hiss in my throat and took of my jacket to show him my dress. He nodded and then went back to cleaning his glasses. "I'm Marietta." I held out my hand and he took it with a small smile. "You can call me Doc or boss." I nodded and looked around. "I want to put my stuff down, where is this place you said I could use." I asked and he pointed up the stairs and I followed them to the end of the hall where there was a small apartment waiting. I threw my bag on the king size bed, and smiled.

I walked downstairs to see a few men come in; they were oldies, probably about 40 or so. I cleaned tables and served drinks, got a few tips and then one of them grabbed my ass. I turned and smiled sweetly, then grabbed him by the hair and pulled hard and he fell on the ground. "Do not touch me!" I growled and he nodded and I let go and finished cleaning when Doc told me to take a break. "I'm going to take a nap. Come get me if you need me." I said and walked up to my room and fell asleep quickly.

I felt someone touching my shoulder and I jumped up with my knife ready for anything. I saw it was Doc and I tossed it back on my pillow with a yawn. "I'm up." I said and he walked out and I put my black dress on; it was low cut with a split that went almost entirely up my thigh. I started toward the door when I saw a glimpse of myself in a small mirror. I sighed and turned toward the bathroom and straightened my long dark brown hair.

It could've past as black, but it was a few shades too light for pure black. I finished and fixed my make up and then yawned again and glanced at the clock. It was a quarter 'til eleven at night. I pouted to myself; I missed most of St. Patty's day. I wasn't Irish, but still. I lived in Ireland for a few years and got into the spirit every year. I grabbed some cash off the table and then finished getting ready, finally ending with my long leather boots. I heard a few people laughing and then it suddenly died down as I got down the stairs, I saw three men standing in front of about six guys, along with Doc.

I slipped past them without letting anybody see me; they were focused on the big guys. I heard the tallest guy say something about closing now and that everyone was to get out. Doc had said he was closing the bar soon. I stood in a corner, covered in shadows, I was barely seeable. I saw a drunken guy with a beard say something and the guy punched him. Then two guys spoke in Russian and then took a shot and took down the first guy and everyone, except me and Doc joined the fight. I saw one of them bash two bottles of wine over his attackers head and then I saw a gun and the Russian went to grab for it, but no one seemed to notice the gun. I saw the other guy let up for an instant after he threw the guy into the mirror and then next, everything went silent. All eyes were on me, I had moved in that instant, right before the Russian goon grabbed his gun, my hair was in my face of course, and the goon was dead on the ground. I smiled to myself.

I slowly walked over to the guy and jerked out my first knife that I threw. They had stopped and turned to me as I pulled out the second knife. I grabbed the third one and then turned to them all staring at me. "Whoa." One of the guys said and I felt a smirk coming up. I held up a hand and Doc threw me a rag, I wiped the blood off when the guy that got punched first said, "How did that even happen? Where did you come from?" I finished cleaning the blood off my knives and sat on the bar.

"Over there." I said pointing to my hiding corner. "I was watching the fight, it looked like fun, but then a saw a gun and this idiot decided not to notice and let his guard down for an instant. If I hadn't acted, his body would be the cold dead one of the floor." I said, pointing to the light-haired guy. "Where did you get the knives?" Doc asked and I lifted my dress split and replaced my knives in their guards. I had a strap wrapped around my upper thigh and their eyes lingered even after I dropped my dress.

"I always have my knives on me." I smiled sweetly and then yawned again. "I'm still sleepy." I stated and stretched and then noticed the big guy moving. "You might wanna do something with him, he's coming to." I said, gesturing to the guy. I hopped down as they pulled the body to the bar and tied him down. "Why did you throw three knives? Scared you would miss?" the dark-haired guy asked and I laughed. "I rarely miss. Wanna try?" I asked and pulled out a knife. He shook his head and I twirled the blade in my fingers.

"I threw one into his arm as he was trying to grab his gun to make sure he didn't pull it, and then I threw one into his chest to make sure he wasn't going anywhere and the last one was for the kill. I threw it curved into his throat so it would hit the right vein that would make sure he bled to death, and I like to cut their throats in the process." I explained and they just stared. "A bit psycho, aren't you?" I giggled and nodded. "I suppose you could say that." I turned to the bar and saw a shot of whiskey. I grabbed it and took it. "That was mine." The guy with the beard said and I smirked.

"Well that's nice to know." I walked behind the bar and poured myself a beer and two shots of whiskey. "There, have your shot back." I said and handed Doc the money for the drinks. He went to put it in the register and I took my shot and then drank half the beer and saw the guys staring again. "Happy St. Patty's." I said and then they all started laughing and I refilled my cup and then started toward the stairs.

"Are you Irish?" a guy called and I turned at the stairs. "Do I sound Irish?" I hissed and then looked at the guy tied to the bar. "I'll let you guys get back to playing Russian games. You might want to get rid of that guy." I said nodding toward the dead guy and smiled. "Who are you?" a long haired guy asked and I nodded to Doc. "Doc hired me as a bartender/waitress/whatever. I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." I finished and then downed my drink and sighed. I walked over and sat it at the bar. "Thanks for the drink, I'll pay you tomorrow Doc." I said and then walked over to the stairs and glanced back to see the light-haired guy pouring a bottle of liquor on the guys ass and then lighting it on fire.

They said I was a bit psycho?


	2. Chapter 2

I got to my door when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I walked into my new place and left the door open, knowing they were coming to me. I slowly sank into a shadow slightly behind the door and saw three shadows. They slowly entered the room and I kicked the door and flipped on the lights to see the two guys that started the fight, and the guy that was punched. I sighed and walked into the bedroom with them close on my heels.

I gave them a glance and then grabbed my bag and pulled out a bottle of Tequila and four shot glasses. I tossed them each a glass and then opened the bottle and poured us all a shot. "I'm Rocco. Thanks." The guy with the beard said and held out his glass. "I'm Conner." The light-haired guy said and stuck his glass in; finally the dark-haired guy stuck his glass in. "Murphy." I nodded and stuck my glass in. "Happy St. Patty's day!" I said and took my shot. They stared for a moment, and then took theirs. "What's your name?" Conner asked and I poured us all another round.

"I'm Marietta. You guys are Irish, all except you." I said, nodding at Rocco, who nodded. "I'm Italian." "You are a strange Italian." I stated and he blinked at me. "You know Italians?" I let out a laugh and fell back onto the bed, spilling a bit of my shot. I sighed and took it. "I would hope so. I am Italian." They stared for a moment and took their shots. "Make yourselves at home. I just moved in." I said and they glanced around at the place and Murphy moved first, plopping down beside me on the bed.

Rocco sat on the couch next to the bed and Conner pulled a chair over. I handed the bottle to Murphy and he poured his and Rocco's shots and gave Conner the bottle and he poured his and mine. "So are you guys' friends or just bar buddies?" I asked and they laughed. "Murph is my twin brother; Rocco is just a great friend." Conner said and touched his glass to mine and everyone took another shot.

"So what are ya doing in Boston?" Rocco asked and I stared at my empty glass. "What did you guys do with the guys downstairs?" I changed the subject and they all had grins on their faces. "We finally put Ivan out and had the guys get rid of the guy you killed." Conner said and I smiled. "Upset that I took away your glory?" he went to stand up, but fell back onto the chair. "I wasn't planning on killing anyone!" he growled at me and I just laughed because he was slurring his words. "You think it's funny to kill people?" Rocco asked, slurring as well.

I sighed and grabbed the bottle from Conner and finished most of it, then poured them a shot and chugged the rest. They took the shot and I fell back onto the bed with a giggle. I felt a hand on my knife holder and grabbed the hand and twisted it so if I kept on, it would snap. Murphy was staring at me, a grunt escaped his lips and I let go. "Don't mess with my knives. They aren't toys for you to play with." I said and rolled onto my back before I heard someone stand up. "I gotta go guys." Rocco said and his footsteps were heavy as he walked out.

Conner stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Nice to meet ya, Murph, we better get home too." He pulled his brother up and they turned to me at the door. "I guess we'll be seein' ya then." Conner said and I waved a hand at them. "Sure, why not?" I said and they gave each other a look and then walked out, shutting the door behind them. I sighed and tossed the bottle into the trash and put the glasses into the sink. I pulled out some boxers and a tank top. I threw them on, placing my knives next to the bed. I straightened the place out a bit and put my three other bottles of liquor into the freezer and fell onto the bed. I felt myself drifting off. I woke up and saw it was ten am. I groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. I sighed when it wouldn't come and got up and grabbed a towel and started running the hot water.

After I was finished with the shower, I got into a low-cut shirt with a plaid shirt. I pulled on a pair of black tights and then my leather boots. I curled my hair and put on some makeup. I twirled in place, making sure I was ready, before heading down to the bar. I saw Doc was sitting at a table. "I'm glad I d-d-don't gotta c-close the bar." He said and looked up to see me at the bar. "Listen, if I'm going to be staying upstairs, is there another exit, one that isn't straight into the bar?" he nodded and led me upstairs and showed me the exit.

He walked me outside. "Are ya s-sure you're gonna be alright? FUCK! ASS!" I smiled and nodded. "I will be fine. Do you need any help today?" he shook his head. "No, I gotta go talk to Murphy and Conner; they c-called me and said they n-needed to speak with me." I nodded and looked around. "Alright, tell 'em I said hi." I waved and headed toward downtown. I was getting a cup of coffee when I heard this guy talking. "FBI bastard thinks he's the shit. Making me get his coffee." He said standing in the line.

"I need a café latte with a twist of lemon and sweet n low." I grinned and walked over to the guy. "Smecker?" I asked and he turned to me and then looked me up and down, then shook his head. "What?" "The FBI guy that coffee is for, is it Smecker?"

He grabbed the coffee and pulled me outside. "You know that prick?" he asked and I laughed. "We've met a few times. Is he in town?" the guy nodded and I smirked. "I bet he would just love to see me again. Do you mind telling me where he is?" I asked and placed my hand on his forearm. He glanced at it, then back at me. "Sure, come with me. I gotta head that way anyways." I nodded and we walked down the street and then we stopped at the police station. "He isn't here." I stated and the guy stared at me.

"No, he is at a crime scene. But they are all headin' here once they are done there. You can stay at the station 'til we get back. Just tell an officer that Greenly said you were waiting on Smecker." I grinned and nodded and walked into the office and took a seat. "Waiting on Agent Smecker." I said to a guy that asked and just watched officers bringing in criminals and talking with each other.

I glanced out the window to see Greenly walking with two other cops and then I stood up and walked to the front of the station and placed my hands on my hips as they walked in. The cops just stared at me and then I saw him. He looked the same as always and I smirked slowly. He noticed the cops stopped and looked at me. He frowned at first and I blew him a kiss. "Hello Smecker." I said and then he smiled at me and I let my hand drop to the hem of my skirt, where my knives rested just above the bottom.

"You." He said and wagged his finger at me. "Why are you in Boston? Not getting into trouble I hope?" I smiled softly and winked at him. "Guess you would know." I said and noticed everyone was staring at us. "This is an old friend of mine." "I'm a friend?" I asked and he smirked. "That's all I got. I'm busy right now. We can talk later. When I'm off duty." I held back a growl in my throat, and then walked up to him. "Well I actually work now, so this is your only chance to 'talk'. Your choice." I said and pushed past him and opened the door.

"Alright, let me just get these guys up to date." I smirked and nodded. Then everything went back to normal and I sat in an extra chair near the back as they walked off. When they came back, he was angry about the press knowing about it and then Greenly started talking about how the killers were scared and running. I heard the doors opened and turned to see Murphy and Conner limping in. I jumped up and ran over to them as Murphy said something about what Greenly said. I sighed and glared at the idiots standing in front of me with blood covered bathrobes on.

Jeez, I know I'm making a mistake being here.


	3. Chapter 3

I helped the guys to my chair and Murphy sat Conner in it. "What the fuck happened to you guys?" I asked as Smecker told Greenly to get him a bagel. Smecker headed over to us. "You know these guys?" "Not now." I hissed and helped Murphy carry Conner into a room and sat them both in the chairs. Smecker took the other chair after closing the blinds and the twins started eating donuts. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Thanks for helping them in, you can wait outside." "No way, I'm curious how the hell they got banged up." I said and crossed my arms at him.

"She can stay." Conner said and I smirked at Smecker as he handed the guys cigs. "You met these guys before?" he asked and they nodded. "Met them last night." I glanced at the guys and they looked at me and nodded slowly. "Jeez!" I said and walked over to the table. "You met them too?" "I work at the bar when it went down." I said and grabbed a donuts. "What happened?" they told him about the night and left me out of it. "You don't have to avoid my part in the night."

I said and Smecker looked at me. "You did something?" "You know this guy?" Murphy asked and I nodded, grinning at him. "Agent Smecker and I met a few times, but they weren't on the best terms." I said and he stopped the recording. "I was working in Italy on a big case, mobster, when I was heading to the scene and found myself face to face with her. She was holding two knives on me, one on my throat and the other in a more private area." I giggled and he continued.

"She was supposed to meet the mob guys later that night for a drink to talk but they were killed. She let me go, and then disappeared before I was off the ground. She left me this scar." He lifted his neck and pulled down his collar and I saw a tiny scar on him. I scoffed. "I gave you more than that one." I said and he nodded. "Every time we met face to face, I left with another scar and she just disappeared." He stared at me for a moment, probably remembering all the times we met.

"Lets get back to the case right now." He turned the recorder back on and repeated his question. "You did something that night?" "Yeah, I was watchin' from a corner as the fight broke out and was about to join in when I noticed one of the Russians had a gun and was about to pull it out on Conner. I did what I did best and then took a few St. Patty's day drinks and went back to my place with these two and another guy to have some more drinks and then they left and I went to sleep." "Did what you do best? You didn't-" "I did." I stated and he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Where is the body?" "No clue. The guys at the bar said they would handle it." I said and looked back at the guys. "So how the hell did you guys get fucked up like this?" I asked and they told us what happened the next morning. A cop walked in, "The press want to see them." "What do you guys want to do?" Smecker asked and they asked to stay there. I helped Conner back to a holding cell, where they would be sleeping. "Why did you tell him that you killed that guy?" Conner asked and I plopped down on a bed.

"Smecker is just like that. I wasn't going to lie, I killed that guy and that's what I was planning on doing the moment I saw the gun, why would I lie about that?" they shrugged and Murphy sat beside me. "Are you guys sure you are alright staying here?" "Well we can't go back to our place." "You could stay with me. I got two couches and a big bed." I smiled at them and Murphy raised an eyebrow at me and Conner shook his head. "We are just gonna stay here, so you can go if ya want." I glanced up and saw Rocco coming.

"I see when I'm not wanted. Sorry for offering you a comfortable place to sleep. Fuck off." I said and walked off and out of the station. I turned and walked over a bridge. I paused and stared down at the semi-calm waters. I felt myself calming down; just watching the waves hit the shores with soft sounds. After a minute I sighed and headed back to my place. I got there and saw Doc was in the bar, but I didn't feel like talkin' to anyone at the moment, I found the entrance and made my way to the place I was living. I grabbed one of my knives and threw it at the dart board that was on the wall.

It landed on the bull's eye and I threw all of my knives and they were all in the yellow area and I pulled them all out and replaced them in the slots they belonged. I went to work that night, had a few guys hit on me, but no one tried to touch me or anything so I guess word got out that I was a bad bitch. I smiled to myself and brought a table of guys another round. "Thank ya sweetheart, wanna join us?" a guy asked, he was probably in his late 20s and his buddies were too. I grinned at them. "I'm working, so back off." I growled and they just stared at me for a moment.

"No need to get mad. Although, I must say you look sexy when you growl like that." The guy said and stood up. He was taller than me, but not by much. I was at least 5'6" so I stood my ground as he touched my cheek softly. "I am working, just seat back down and I won't have to ask you to leave." I said and took a deep breath. "Just give me a chance, I only want to talk. I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind, my name is Nicholas." He held out his hand and I glanced at Doc. He nodded and went to pour another man a drink.

"Marietta." I said taking his hand and he turned me in a circle and laughed. "I would like to get to know you while dancing." He said, and we fell in step with the music. "So Marietta, you aren't American are ya?" I shook my head. "I am Italian. What are you?" "I'm half Irish and half British." I giggled. "Interesting combination." I said and he nodded. "Most people think so. What brings such a beautiful Italian woman to Boston?" I sighed and looked around. "I should go." I said and started toward the stairs, needing a drink and not wanting to pay for it.

I got to my door when I was turned and I was about to grab a knife when I saw him. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "What happened? We were just dancing and talking and suddenly you just ran off." "Sorry, but I want to be alone." He grinned slightly. "Well then, let's go inside and have a drink. That's what you came here for right?" I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed. "Whatever, one drink, then you leave." He nodded and I walked into the place and grabbed the bottle out of the freezer. I poured us a shot and he hit our glasses. "To new people." I smiled and took the shot, he took his and I looked at him, waiting for him to leave.

"Time for you to go now, one shot remember." I said and he sighed. "I remember. I do hope we can get together some time and finish talking." I felt myself smiling and nodded as he started toward the door. "It was nice to meet you Nicholas." "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Marietta." He held out his hand for me to shake and when I took it, he pulled me into him and then his lips were on mine. I started to pull away before I found myself kissing back. We broke apart for air and just stared at each other. "You should go now." I breathed and he nodded with a smile before kissing me again.

After a moment, I pulled him back into the room and he gently pressed me against the wall. "I'm going now." He said breaking for a moment before kissing my cheek and then down to my neck. I nodded and brought his lips back up to mine. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you again." I whispered and kissed him again and his hand grabbed my thigh and started making his way up as his other hand was running through my hair. "OW!" he said and jerked away from me. I glanced at his hand and saw it was bleeding. "Oh shit, sorry I forgot about those." I said and straightened my hair down a bit and we stared at each other. I took his hand and took a cloth and wrapped it up.

Nice guy and I stab him, how great am I?


	4. Chapter 4

***This chapter has sexual stuff in it, so I'm telling you now, if you don't want to read it, You can skip this chapter, nothing toward the plot happens. This is the warning, so it's your choice to read it or not. I'm saying that you can skip it and not be lost or anything. ***

I pulled him into the bathroom and grabbed the kit and properly wrapped it up. "What do you have on your legs? That hurt a lot." I felt so bad. He was a nice guy and I had already hurt him. I always end up hurting the guys I date. I walked out of the bathroom and lifted up my skirt and he saw my knives. "Worry about an attacker?" "I have always loved knives and found out that I am good with them. I always have knives on me." I explained and unstrapped the belt. I sat it on the table as he walked over to me. I put my leg down and threw my other leg up. "Two belts?" I nodded and suddenly his hands were on my knee. "May I?" he asked and I smiled.

"You certainly may not." I laughed and took off the other belt and placed it next to its twin. "Now I think you should go, your friends are probably worried about you." I said and walked past him toward the door. He followed, but moved in front of the door and smiled. "My friends were leaving and I live right down the street, so I'm walking home tonight." He said and pulled me close. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't know you." "So let's get to know each other." He whispered into my soft curls and I nodded. I looked at him and then smiled.

"Want another drink?" I asked and he laughed. "Sure, another drink and getting to know each other, sounds like a plan." I laughed and grabbed the bottle and our glasses and sat on the couch.

~An hour later~

We were laughing and talking about his family. We had finished another bottle of liquor and my whole case of beer I had got that day before I went to work. "My sister is off at college, she is studying to be a cop." I nodded and he turned to me. "I haven't heard you talk about your family or anything like that. I'm the one talking." I giggled and poured the last of the bottle into our glasses. "Here's to family, no matter how crazy" I said and he hit my glass and we downed the drinks and he watched me closely. "Most of my family is dead and what's left hates me." I said and he put an arm around me. "I'm sorry I didn't know." "I came to Boston to try to get away from everything, hoping to maybe start new." I whispered and he kissed my cheek.

"Maybe you can, I mean you are doing a good job so far." He smiled at me and I nodded. "You're right; I refuse to remain in the past." I noticed the bottle was empty and got up and got two beers. "Here's to the future wherever it goes" I said and then we chugged the drinks and then he stood up and pulled me close. "Do you know me now?" he whispered and his breath was hot on my face. I smiled and held up my fingers to show him a little bit. He growled playfully and kissed my forehead, and then my nose and both my cheeks before his lips caught mine in a deep kiss.

After a moment, we pulled away and he stared at me with beautiful green eyes. "Want to sit back down on the couch and talk some more?" I pulled away from him and had his good hand in mine as I walked toward the couch. He went to sit down when I turned him and shoved him on the bed. "I'm tired of talking." I said and straddled him. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." He was too sweet. I grabbed his hair gently and tugged it a bit before capturing his mouth with my own.

His hands found their way to my back and he tried to roll on top of me, but I kept him pinned under me. I pulled away with a smirk. "What's wrong? Don't like girls that can take care of themselves?" I asked and he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back down. "I got no problem with that." He whispered against my cheek and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked and I leaned over him and reached under my pillow. He looked up in time to see me pulled a dagger from under my pillow. "You sleep with that thing under your head?" I nodded and threw it and it stuck in the wall. "Damn girl." He said and I leaned back down and kissed him. He pulled away and tried to sit up. "I want another beer if you don't mind." I smiled and nodded. I climbed off him and turned to get it when he jerked me back by my waist and tossed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me after.

"You might be stronger than I thought, but I am sneakier." He smirked at me and leaned down and kissed me and I felt his tongue rub my lower lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and soon there was a fight for dominance and I let him win after a moment, we continued like that until we broke for air. "Marietta…" he mumbled against my neck as he kissed my neck softly. He found a soft spot and gently bit it and I took a sharp breath, and then bit my lip.

He pulled away and went to get up for the beer when I got up and pushed him against the wall. "Who said you could get up?" I growled in his ear and nipped the bottom of it gently. He grabbed the back of my neck and turned so I was the one against the wall. "I could ask you the same question." He said and pulled me over to the bed again. We fought for dominance again and I was on top of him. I slowly pulled him into a near sitting position when I lifted his shirt off and threw it to the side, he pulled at mine and I threw it toward the bathroom.

I then unbuttoned my skirt and he rolled us over and pulled it off, leaving me in bra and underwear as he pulled off his pants and for a moment, we just stared at each other. I smirked and pulled him to me and kissed him, then he moved to kiss my neck and then started at my chest and he grabbed one of my breasts and I hid a moan. I felt his hand on my stomach and then he moved back up to kiss me again. His hand grabbed my leg and then traveled up my thigh and then I pushed him back a bit and sat up, then unhooked my bra and threw it away and he smirked.

He took one in his mouth and I fell back onto the bed, grabbing the sheets with one hand and his soft hair in the other. I heard him moan as he continued and then moved on to the other. I moaned, bit my lip, and tugged his hair and he released my nipple and stared at me. I pushed him off me and then pulled his boxers off and then smiled at his member. He smiled back and pulled me to him and started to pull off my panties when I stopped him. "Please, don't tell me you changed your mind." He said and I laughed and grabbed one of my knives and he looked at me weird. I let him go and cut them off.

He smirked and the flipped us over and kissed me as his hand went from my breast to my stomach to my clit. He started slow and I felt myself rocking with his movements and he stuck a finger in my center and I bit back a moan, but it still came out and he kissed me passionately as he placed another finger into me, I growled in response and pulled his hand away from me. "I'm tired of waiting." I hissed and he smirked and kissed my neck as he entered me. He went slowly, letting me adjust to his size and I pulled him to me and bit his neck, letting him know to go harder and faster.

He started to thrust faster and I moaned and pulled him to me and took his mouth with my own. I heard him groan in response and I pushed him off and straddled him and started rocking my hips, earning a deep moan from him. He grabbed my hips and moved me faster and I bit my lip harder, drawing a bit of blood as he gripped harder and I knew I would have a shitload of bruises. He let me go, but I still bucked my hips just as fast as he was helping me go and I felt my climax coming and threw back my head, but he slowed me down and then gently turned us so that he was on top and he thrust himself harder and faster than before and I felt myself grabbing his back and digging my nails in as he groan and grunted in pleasure. He went faster and I came right before he did and then he groaned one last time and then rolled beside me. We grinned at each other for a moment, then he held out his arms and I curled up against him. "That was amazing." We both said at the same time and then laughed.

Rough start with an interesting end.


	5. Chapter 5

He kissed my hair softly and I felt myself drifting to sleep. "Marietta?" he whispered sweetly and I smiled up at him. "Yeah?" I replied and he lifted my chin to kiss me. "You aren't going to make me leave are ya?" I giggled and nodded. "Duh, did you think you were staying?" I asked and he looked shocked. "Kinda." I giggled again and sat up and pulled the sheet around me. He stared at me for a moment, then sighed and stood up, gathering his clothes. I watched him get his stuff and he turned to me. "Thanks for getting to know me I guess." He said and I stood up and walked over to him.

I kissed his cheek and then his hand. "I'm sorry about your hand." I mumbled and he nodded, and then turned to put his clothes back on when I started giggling like crazy. He turned to me with a frown and I pulled him to me a bit roughly and then kissed him fiercely. I pulled away and knocked his stuff out of his hands. "Of course you can stay. On one condition though." I said and pressed myself against him and whispered into his ear, "Let's do that again" he blinked at me and I bit my lip in response.

He smiled and lifted me off the ground, letting the sheet drop to the ground. "Sounds like I got no choice." I shhhed him and whispered, "We are not taking forever this time." I slurred a bit and he nodded and tossed me onto the bed with a bounce. He stumbled over toward the bed and then pounced on top of me gently and caressed my face before his hand worked their way lower and lower until he was inside of me again and soon his member was ready for action. He entered me without waiting and didn't start slow, he got right into it and I was moaning and he was groaning within seconds.

~A hour later~

He climax after me again, I came three different times and each time it just got better. He sighed after a moment and eased himself off of me and I rolled over and placed my leg over his and laid my head on his chest, before listening to his heartbeat. "Is that enough for one night?" he asked, gently rubbing my back. I sighed and nodded. "I suppose" I whispered and found myself lying against his warm sleeping body. I slowly leaned away from him and grabbed a sheet and covered us both in it, before drifting off to sleep.

I opened my eyes a bit, but the light was harsh on my eyes. My head started hurting like a bitch and I rolled off of my pillows and noticed a boot that wasn't mine. My eyes flashed opened and I fell back against the pillow, holding my head. "Damn" I hissed and heard breathing beside me. I didn't look; instead I lifted the sheet and saw I was naked. I jumped up and back against the wall. "Oh shit." I said and stared at the guy in my bed. I ran and grabbed the sheet in the floor and wrapped it around myself, then grabbed some clothes before I backed up into the door. I could get dressed in the bar; it's early so no one should be there. I kept my eyes on the guy, hoping I didn't wake him up as I grabbed the door knob and opened the door wide and turned to run into someone. I took a step back and saw Conner and Murphy staring at me. I tried to close the door, but they looked into the place and saw the guy. They looked from me to him and then back at me.

"What's up?" I asked, rubbing my head as more pain surged through it. "Someone had fun last night." Conner said and I tried to punch him, but tripped over my sheet and fell into his chest. "FUCK!" I growled and the guy started moving. I turned and stared as his eyes opened and after a moment, he started looking around, rubbing his head. He saw us standing at the door and he smiled at me. "Hey you, what's wrong?"

I stared at him, my mouth wide open and glanced up at Conner, who was still kinda holding me up and Murphy was just staring at me. "Hi?" I said and he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, then got up and started toward us. I tensed up and backed up as close to Conner as I could when he stopped and noticed the way I was in Conner's arms. "Who's this Marietta?" he asked looking at Conner. I couldn't speak, but Murphy pointed to him. "Who are you?" "I'm Nicholas. I met Marietta last night and we talked and got to know each other, then…ya know." I watched my hands and then Conner spoke, his chest rumbling with each word. "I think you should leave now. We have to talk to Marietta in private if you don't mind." Nicholas turned to me.

"Marietta, do you want me to leave?" his green eyes looked hurt, but I slowly nodded. "I have to talk to these guys, sorry." I said and he sighed and grabbed his pants and jerked them on and shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his shirt. "I'll come by the bar tonight. I want to talk to you." I nodded and he went to kiss me, but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek, and then walked down the stairs and then Conner turned me to face him. "What the fuck happened to ya?" he said and I stared at the ground, and then backed away from them. "Thanks for your help, but I'm fine now. You can go."

I turned from them and walked over to the bed. I plopped down on it, my head still pounding hard. I felt someone plop down beside me and saw Murphy smirking at me. "Conner, go into the bathroom and get me some pain killers." "Rough night?" he asked as he pasted us. "What?" "You did a number on his back; I thought I saw some dry blood." I glanced at my nails and then went to get up, but Murphy grabbed my shoulder. "Just relax for a minute, you can get dressed later." He said and I noticed his eyes memorizing my body in the thin sheet.

Conner handed me a glass of water and two small pills, then looked around. "Think you drank enough?" I glanced and saw the empty beer cans and bottles. "Too much I do believe. I remember walking him to the door and he was about to leave, when he kissed me, we kissed for a few minutes, and then he grabbed my thigh and cut his hand on my knives. I wrapped it up, and then we sat down to have a drink and talk." "Don't forget the sex, probably got fucked up and you had yourself a banging time" Murphy said with a laugh and I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, I can't believe that happened!" I hissed and reached up at my pillows, but couldn't reach the table, so I wiggled up some more and felt the sheet get really high, just a bit above my thighs when I got it.

I sat back up and saw Conner's eyes quickly looking away, but Murphy's stayed, and I smirked at him, taking the sheet in one hand. I glanced at Conner, who was staring at my other hand, which was hidden by my body from Murphy's view. I winked at him and saw his lips twitch. I turned toward Murphy a bit, and then stretched so that the sheet came a little loose. I shook my head, making my hair fall around my face, and then looked at Murphy, whose eyes were glued to me. "So when was the last you guys were laid?" I asked, glancing between them.

Conner gave me a nervous chuckle and walked to the door, "I'm going to get something for us to eat, and I'll be back later." He walked out with a small smirk and then I heard Murphy laugh, "Not last night that's for sure!" He fell back onto the bed, laughing and I smirked. In one instant, I straddled him and he jerked up and stared at me. The sheet was still on me, but my legs were totally uncovered up to my upper thigh and he just stared at me, gaping. "What's wrong? Didn't you want to get laid?" I purred in his ear and then sat up and he smirked.

"Well you are dressed for the occasion" he shot and his hands came to my knees and started up, "I'm not going to cut myself on a knife am I?" he joked and I raised an eyebrow. He squeezed my leg with one hand and used the other to pull my head toward his; our lips were almost touching when I placed the cold metal gently against his throat. "Tis tis tis" I breathed against him and giggled, then went to lift myself up, but his hand grabbed the back of my neck. His lips came crashing onto mine, I didn't even hesitate to kiss back, and I found my knife getting heavier in my hand, and finally it fell from my grip.

Hold on, what the hell is happening?


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss was rough, but I loved every minute of it. I ran my fingers through his short hair as his hand went from my neck to my back and then stopped right at the sheet. I felt him start to move it when reality hit me and I grabbed the sheet close to me and jumped back, getting as far as I could when I bumped into Conner, who had just walked in. He had a shocked look at his face, and then turned into laughter. I saw Murphy starting to get up, but I shoved him back down as I ran past him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind.

I stared at myself in the mirror. What the hell was I thinking? First I get drunk and sleep with a guy I barely know, then he leaves and I find myself kissing Murphy! I slapped my forehead and ran some cold water and splashed my face, some icy water trailing down my sheet, which now was only being held up by my arms. I heard a soft knock, no more laughing though. "Marietta, are you alright?" it was Conner. "Just leave me alone. Just go away. I want to be alone right now." I said and leaned against the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was my fault. Do you need some clothes?" I heard Murphy say and I looked around the bathroom, no clothes in here. Damn. "Yes, look in the side closet, there should be a bag with an outfit in it, bring it to me please." I called and heard footsteps, and then Conner whispered through the door, "Do ya need anything else?" I shook my head, then told him no. Murphy knocked and I unlocked the door, cracked it just enough so my hand could slip out and he handed me the bag.

I pulled it in and relocked the door. I heard footsteps and then a soft plop; they were going to wait on me. Shit. I opened the bag and saw they had grabbed the wrong one. Oh well, I'm just going to have to wear it for a minute, get them to leave, and then I can change. I took it out, slipping into it, and then saw how it clung to every inch of me that it touched. I smiled to myself, then it faded, the memories coming back to haunt me of course.

I finally took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. I slowly unlocked the door with a loud click, and then turned the knob. I started to open the door, but something stopped me. If I went out there like this, Murphy might think something different. He might think I wanted to wear this for him, when I don't. I had hoped I never had to wear this thing again. I sniffed and opened the door to see Murphy and Conner stop talking and look up at me.

They both just stared for a moment, and then I pushed my hair behind my ear. "You grabbed the wrong bag, the one I wanted was a track suit, and this is definitely not a track suit." I said, trying to break the silence, then Conner stood up and walked over to me. "Well I brought us something to eat, I thought we could all go down to the bar and eat, how does that sound to you?" I looked into his eyes and he looked like he just wanted to help. "I'm not that hungry." I lied and Murphy jumped up and stomped over to me.

"You probably haven't eaten anything all day, it's after lunch, and you should eat. I ate a sandwich earlier, so I'm not going, I think I'll go to Rocco's." he said and started to the door. Now I felt rude, making him feel like I didn't want him to be here. "Wait, I'll go and eat, but only if I have you BOTH to eat with" I watched his back, and then he turned and nodded slightly.

Conner touched my shoulder gently, and then grabbed a bag on the counter. "Let's go eat then." I nodded and Murphy opened the door and Conner walked out, but my feet wouldn't move. "Go on ahead, I gotta brush my hair and put my shoes on." I said and he stayed there for a moment, but the slowly shut the door. I blew out a breath and sat on the bed, slipping on my ballet flats. I walked into the bathroom, quickly brushed my hair and walked out of my place. I was near the bottom of the steps when I heard them whispering to each other.

"Murph, what the hell happened?" "I'm not sure, she seemed like she wanted to, but then I had a knife on my throat." "Yeah, that's why I left, she showed me the knife and I figured she was going to play a joke on you that's why I left. And when I come back I find the two of you kissing. I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying to watch out." "Watch out for what?" "We know nothing about this girl; she could be in with the mobsters." I had enough, "I'm not." I said, walking down the rest of the stairs and they both looked at me.

"You were listening to us?" "I heard the last part as I walked down the stairs." I said and walked over and walked behind the bar. I poured myself a glass of water and sighed, "If you are worried I'm with a mob or whatever, I'm not…at least, not anymore." I whispered the last part, staring into the water. "Anymore?" Conner said, his guard was up. "It wasn't as much as I wasn't in with them; I was born into the family. I didn't want to be like them, but they didn't care. I was supposed to be groomed into the perfect leader, so I could take over after my father." I paused, taking a drink of water.

They stared at me, I sighed. "I found out that they wanted me to be the next leader, so I started ditching my training classes and locking myself in my room. That's how I learned how to throw knives. I kept it a secret from them for as long as I could. Then my mother gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. My father still wanted me to be the leader, even though he now had a son to give it to." I paused, because Conner pushed a plate at me and the door of the bar opened and Doc walked in.  
"D-didn't know y-you guys were here." He saw their faces, how they looked tense and blinked. "Let's go to my place, we can finish eating and talking. I don't want to bother Doc." I said and grabbed my plate and they soon followed after. As soon as the door was shut, Murphy stared me down. "You're in with the mob?" "No, I told you I was born into a mob family and didn't want a part in it." Conner punched his brother and pulled a chair out of the bedroom and I took a sit at the small table. They joined me and I started explaining more.

"My father thought the twins would be more like my mother and less like him. One day I was alone at home, so I set up targets and was practicing with my knives when my father came home early and found me. He said I was just like him and that I was going to be a fierce leader. I told him I didn't want anything to do with it. Let's just say, he didn't approve my decision." I paused and looked away, remembering that day like it had just happened. "What happened?" Conner asked and I tried to smile.

"I was punished for being weak, or at least that's what he said. He couldn't believe that I didn't want a mob life." They still looked confused, so I lifted my hair and moved it away from the back of my neck, and they looked closely, then I felt fingers lightly touching the scar. "It's hard to see, he put it somewhere he thought my mother wouldn't see it. But she was too busy with the twins to even notice me anymore, so he decided my small scar wasn't enough, so he was 'training' me and gave me a black eye, bloody nose, and bruises all over my body. Of course, I refused to let him know how strong I actually was, so I took it in silence, and then covered them up with clothes and tons of makeup wherever I went." "Why didn't you tell anyone?" "Most of the staff knew, and all his goons watched as he did it. Some even offered to punish me in the middle of the night." I noticed Murphy and Conner's hands clinch into fists. "Don't worry, he didn't let any of them touch me, I was always punished by him and him alone. He still continued to try to make me be groomed into the leader role, but I still refused. Once the twins were like 13 or 14, they walked in on me putting make up on my newest wounds." I stopped because there was a knock on the door.

My history isn't pretty, is it?


	7. Chapter 7

I stood up and walked over to the door, then looked out the peep hole and froze. I backed away from the door and then it was kicked open. "Oh Princess!" he said and caught sight of me; I was against the table, with Conner and Murphy jumping up behind me. "There you are." He grinned and started toward me, I went to reach for my knives, and then I realized they were still on the table beside my bed. 'SHIT!' I thought and glared at him. "Don't call me that." I was grateful that my voice wasn't shaky. "Your daddy has missed you so much, he sent me to find you and bring you home. It's time for you to take over." "I'm NEVER going back. You can tell him I said to go to hell!" I hissed and he just shook his head.

"I guess it's my lucky day, he said that you were old enough. Said that if you refused, I could take you by force and on the way home, maybe have some fun." My throat dried and I gripped the table in fury. "I don't care, you know I'm not some kid anymore, I'm not going to take a beating this time." "Oh, you didn't that last time, did you? The time you ran away?" I completely froze, tears rimmed my eyes and I would have sunk to the floor if not for the hold I had on the table.

"Oh memories coming back? Isn't that the dress you were wearing? It still fits you perfectly." He smirked and took a step toward me when Murphy and Conner step in front of me. "Guys…" I whispered, barely able to talk at all. The memories crashed back on me and I realized that I had to get away. "You should leave now" Conner said and Murphy agreed. "Oh, got new bodyguards, thought you wouldn't risk anyone else anymore?" I realized that if I didn't act, Conner and Murphy would try to protect me and might get hurt or worse, killed.

I lifted a shaky hand and placed it on Murphy's shoulder, they both glanced at me. "P-please, go." I whispered in a small tone. I looked up at him and said, "I'll go with you, but let these two go, they aren't bodyguards, they were just trying to help me settle. I'll go back and do whatever you want, just let them go." I felt the tears dropping from my cheeks and I stared at him. "Whatever I want?" I nodded my head and his face lit up with desire.

"Get out of here wimps, we have business." He said and started toward me, they didn't move, so I pushed off the table and shoved against them, pushing them past the goon and toward the door. I stood up straight and looked at each of them. "Go" I whispered and then his hand was on my chin and jerked my head to make me look at him. I refused to jerk away or spit in his face and then he let my chin go, only to let his hands go to my shoulder and then down my arms and to my waist, I tried to stop crying, but it was no use.

I felt his hand on my ass and the other was holding the hem of my dress. He started to lift it up when I brought my hand to stop him, "Let them leave first." I whispered and he frowned, but nodded. I watched them walk into the hallway and then he kicked the door shut. "Now, where were we?" I lifted my hand to his face and caressed it gently, then trailed it to the back of his neck. I put my other hand on the other side and he just smiled at me, his expression just screaming what he wanted to do to me.

I closed my eyes and he started to lean in when I flashed my eyes open, jerked his head down and into my knee, which I jerked up as fast as I could. He yelled and I shoved him back and took off running into the bedroom. "FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed and I grabbed my knives and both daggers. I opened the window as he appeared in the door way. I hurried out and saw there was a ledge, but it wasn't that wide. I slid across it, trying to get away from the window and felt my back scraping the wall.

I got as far as I could go when his head appeared out the window. His face was bloody and blood still rushed from his nose. I looked down and saw it wasn't that high, but if I jumped, I would probably break my legs, which I needed these days. I looked up and saw a metal railing, the fire escape. I would get on the roof and figure something out. I turned myself slowly and reached for the railing, but it was too high. I would have to jump. I took a deep breath, and then closed my eyes. I would only have one shot. I jumped and felt my fingers touch the cold metal; I closed my fingers fast and felt a tiny jerk. I opened my eyes to see I had barely made it.

I put my belts and daggers into my mouth and got a good grip with both hands and pulled myself up. I got up there and he saw where I was going and disappeared. I quickly made my way to the roof and saw the door. He would come up here, I knew he would. I strapped my belts on and placed my daggers them too. I hurried over and got behind it, then climbed on top of it, I would wait 'til he came, then get him by surprise. I waited and the door never opened, I sighed a breath of relief and then the door busted open and Conner was shoved out into my view and Murphy followed, being held in an arm lock.

I held my breath and saw Conner start to get up, but he was kicked in the stomach and he cough. SHIT! I sighed and grabbed the edge of my hiding spot and flipped over and kicked the goon in the back, setting Murphy free. He stumbled forward, and then went to his brother. I walked between them, and pointed to the door. "Go; hurry before he comes after you again." I said and saw him turn to us with a smirk. "That actually hurt." I nodded and Conner stood up.

"Go Marietta, we can handle him." I smiled at them, they wouldn't stand a chance. This guy was the head guy in my father's gang. He is the strongest, so the guys had to go. "Don't make me laugh!" he said and I nodded, "Guys, you can't take him, I'm sorry, but just go." I pleaded with them, meeting Murphy's eyes to see his anger at the man. "Oh princess, you know I don't like being ignored." I torn my gaze from Murphy and faced him. "I'm getting to you, Mario." I said and he frowned. "Why say my name? Normally you call me bastard and goon." I smiled. "Not sure. Guess I wanted you to hear it before you die." He glanced around and laughed nervously. I took a step toward him, "What's wrong? Scared of me?"

I took another step when he ran at me, pulling out a gun. I dove to the side, throwing a knife at his hand, it hit and he dropped his gun. I ran at him, ducked a punch and tripped him with a sweep kick. I rolled over to the gun and grabbed it, pointing it at him. He stood and jerked out the knife in his hand. He twisted it in his hand and turned to see me with his gun. "It's over." I said and felt shocked at how cold my voice sounded. He smiled and took a step toward me.

"You won't shoot me, you never came to my class, and said guns were pointless and destructive. You probably can't even use it properly." He took another step and I gently squeezed the trigger and aimed for his shoulder, the sound was loud and it was followed by screaming. "I could've killed you" I said with a smirk, and then I saw my hands start to shake as I realized I just shot him. I stood up and took a step away from everyone.

I kept staring at Mario; he was still cussing and holding his bleeding shoulder. I couldn't speak; I just kept taking small steps away from him, my body starting to shake. I stopped when I realized that Conner and Murphy were still up there. I dropped the gun and looked at them both, they were staring at me. "You didn't kill him." My vision was clouded by tears, "I don't think I can." I whispered and sank to my knees. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to stop the yelling coming from Mario, and it was my fault.

Killing…nothing good can come of it.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt a hand cover mine and then I slowly opened my eyes to see Conner was trying to comfort me. I glanced around, and saw Murphy walking over to Mario, who was is still holding a bleeding shoulder, but wasn't screaming anymore. I dropped my hands and tried to get up as Murphy reached him. He kicked him hard in the gut and did it over and over, cussing at him. I saw Mario's lips twitch toward a smile and I finally got up and stumbled over to him, grabbing his arm.

He turned and stopped when he saw my face. "P-please stop." I whispered and he frowned, but gave him one last kick, but that was all Mario needed. He grabbed Murphy's leg and gave it a good jerk, making him fall and hit his head against the hard roof. Conner ran over and grabbed his brother's arm and tried to grab mine, but I shook off his hand. "Why?" I asked in a weak voice. Mario looked up at me, trying to hide his pain. He moved in pain and then I saw he still had my knife and he threw it at me, I dove out of the way barely in time, the knife caught my side instead of my chest.

I landed hard and felt my skin being ripped open. I let out a scream of pain and then bit my lip, trying to cover some pain up. I heard Murphy and Conner call my name, but the pain that was filling my body was almost unbearable. I heard some noises, but most were blocked out by pain, then footsteps were coming toward me. "G-get away, h-he is still h-here." "Don't worry, we knocked him out." I tried to move, but hands stopped me. "Don't move."

I pushed their hands away and found the blade sticking out of my body. The moment I touched it, more intense pain rushed into my body and I bit my lip in pain. I grabbed the end and closed my eyes, trying to not think about it. I jerked as hard as I could and my entire body ached with pain. I felt the blade in my hand and I dropped it as soon as it was out. I opened my eyes and saw Conner ripping his shirt.

"Gotta stop the bleeding, bare with me here Marietta." He whispered and I slowly nodded. After he sat me up, I stared at Mario's body, he was still, but I knew he wasn't dead. I jumped at sudden pain and turned to see Murphy and Conner watching me close. "Let's get you out of here." Murphy said and I shook my head. "Help me up. He will be waking up soon. I need you two to get out of here and find Agent Smecker; I have to talk to him about this, no one else." I said in a rush. Murphy went to argue, but Conner held up a hand. "Let's all go." I shook my head again. "Please, I need Smecker, don't tell him anything, just that I need to talk with him, tell him it's an emergency." They slowly nodded and let me go, I swayed. I stayed on my feet as they slowly walked toward the door.

When they shut it, I sank to the ground. I made my way over to Mario as quickly as I could go and finally he woke up. He looked like he was going to attack me, but I just stared into his eyes, pleading with him to listen to me. "Mario, please. I only want to know why. That's all, and then we can figure the whole fight thing out. Just please, I have to know why he did it." he stared at me for a moment, his eyes boring into mine. Finally after a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Marietta, he was willing to do anything to get you to be his heir, he didn't want the twins to because he wanted them to be raised in a different environment. He was planning on sending them to different schools, private schools. He was set on you, because you were his daughter, his girl. He wanted you to want to be just like him." "Wanted me to be a killer?" I whispered fiercely and he smiled a bit. "You already are a killer, he wanted you to follow in his footsteps." I let tears fall, just staring at my knees.

"He didn't have to do what he did. I didn't want to be the leader, so why did he think anything would change my mind." I said and rubbed my eyes. "He loved you so much Mar-" "No he didn't! He didn't love anyone!" I yelled and stood up. Mario sat up, and then stood up too. "Mario, just go home. Tell him you couldn't find me. I don't want to kill you." I pleaded with him, but he just stared at me.

"You would be real easy to take now, while you were broken and in tears, but that wouldn't to me any good." I took a step away from him, my hand dropping to my belt. "I know you, you watched me grow from a teenager to the woman I am now, you are like family, don't make me hurt you anymore than I already have." I felt like falling and just letting him take me wherever, as long as this hurt stopped.

"I can't go back without you, he would kill me you know that." I shook my head hard, "Tell him that I injured you and then ran and you don't know where. I'll go away, I'll hide, and you won't be able to find me." I said, trying to believe what I said. I started to move toward the door, his eyes staying on me, ready to pounce on me if I tried to run. I was facing him, when his expression changed and he wasn't looking at me anymore. I turned and saw Murphy breathing hard at the door.

I turned and ran toward him, but Mario was close behind me, he grabbed my arm as I tried to push Murphy back inside and I was easily tossed to the side. I winced in pain and saw him heading for Murphy, who tried to punch him, but Mario was fast. He had Murphy by the throat and started to squeeze when it happened. I saw Murphy fall to the ground and Mario turned to me with a shocked expression. I felt tears flowing from my eyes as I saw the red liquid coming from his neck.

I saw my hand was out and that my dagger was stuck in the side of his neck. He stumbled toward me and fell at my feet. His eyes were still wide and shocked when he took his last breath. My eyes were glued and I couldn't move at all. I felt myself being pulled away and then Murphy was hugging me. I hugged him back, holding him tight, I was so scared. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't, finally Murphy tore my gaze from Mario to him. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

I sobbed into his chest and he mumbled soft words to me, but my head flashed through memories. He ushered me toward the door and I saw a blurry Conner and Smecker staring at us. "Marietta?" his voice finally reached me and I sniffed one last time. "I didn't realize what I did, forgive me." I whispered, looking over at Mario. I tore my face from the body on the ground and saw Murphy hand me to Conner. Smecker walked over to the body and Murphy followed him. "He's dead." Murphy said and I choked back tears, Conner hugging me close.

"Conner, get her out of here. Take her to her place." Murphy said and I watched them kneeling down beside Mario, then my view was gone as Conner took me down the stairs. He got me to the room and made me look at him. "Marietta, can you get on the table or counter?" I shook my head, still trying to stop crying. He sighed and took my waist, he lifted me up and pain shot through me. I gasped in pain and he hurried and sat me down. "I'm sorry, I need to get a good look at your side." He said and I nodded slowly, taking deep breaths.

"Marietta, your dress needs to come off. Where are your clothes?" he asked and I thought I saw a tiny blush on his face. "Just bring me my big bag in the bedroom." I managed to say and he hurried off. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of that image of his face. Conner came back and sat the bag beside me. "I'll go in the bathroom so you can change in private." Before I could say anything, he was gone. I unzipped the bag and took out a bra and panties, then a tank top and shorts. I winced at the pain as I moved my body to unzip my dress. Finally I had it off and carefully put my clothes on.

I was breathing hard when I pushed the bag away, letting it fall to the ground. I heard a door open and Conner came back with his eyes close. It almost made me smile. "I'm dressed." I breathed and he nodded. I had my shirt rolled up to my bra so he could see the gash in my side. "It's deep, I grabbed the first aid kit." I noticed it as he sat it beside me and opened it. He tried to see it, but my arm was in the way. I lifted it and then quickly gasped at the pain it caused; I took a deep breath and placed my arm around his neck. "If my arm gets in your way, I can move it."

He shook his head. "It's fine, I can see it better now." He took a wipe and gently wiped the drying blood off and then leaned in, blowing on it softly. It kinda felt good and I heard the door open.

Will it get better or worst? What will I do now?


	9. Chapter 9

I looked over to see Murphy and Smecker walking in and closing the door. Smecker had my dagger in his hand, it was covered in blood. They walked over and Smecker wanted to look at my wound. He switched places with Conner and he walked off with his brother, probably getting an update of what happened. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Murphy kept glancing over at me. "Those boys' friends of yours?" I turned to look at Smecker, "I guess. Ow." I said and winced as he poured cold liquid down my side.

I looked over at Murphy, who was walking back over to us. "What happened up there Marietta?" Smecker asked and I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I really don't know. Mario was-" "You knew this guy?" he cut me off. I nodded. "He is…was my father's top guy, he watched me grow up, and he was like family." I sniffed and felt tears coming. "He was choking Murphy after he tossed me to the side, and next thing I know he was staring at me with a shocked look and I saw my knife sticking out of his neck" I choked on the last words, tears falling now.

I felt an arm go around me and I looked up to see Murphy rubbing my shoulder. "I'll tell you what happened after you patch her up, she doesn't want or need to talk about it." Smecker nodded and went back to my wound. "I'm surprised she even cared, I mean normally she will kill without hesitation." "I knew him for Christ sakes! He was like an older brother to me! Get the fuck out!" I screamed, slapping his hands away from me. Everyone was staring at me, but I was glaring at him. I grabbed a knife. "I will make sure you don't walk out of here if you don't leave right fucking now."

He smirked, but started toward the door. He opened it and stood in the hall. "Guess you don't care for me at all." He said and walked down the hall, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and sank back onto the table. "Conner, will you finish cleaning the wound and wrap it up?" I asked and heard footsteps and lifted my arm above my head, letting it rest against my forehead. "It's stopped bleeding, so that's good." I took a sharp breath and closed my eyes.

"I wasn't cruel was I?" I asked turning my head to look at Murphy. He looked confused, "It was quick right? He didn't feel a lot of pain?" he looked away, then sighed. "He felt a lot of pain." I felt tears swelling in my eyes when he sat in the chair beside me. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't acted, I'm grateful for your actions." I turned away from him, I couldn't look at him. I tried not to move as Conner continued to clean the wound when he finally spoke.

"Alright, we can wrap it now, can you sit up?" I nodded and they helped me sit up and I made sure both my arms weren't in the way. I was done and I pulled my shirt down. I saw my shorts were damp with sweat and the liquid they poured on my side. I started to move off the table when both their hands stopped me. "You need rest, let us help you into the bed and we'll stay here tonight, to make sure no one else comes after you." Conner said and I slowly nodded, trying to smile.

They each took my arm and eased me off the table. I gasped in pain, but bit my lip as they helped me into the bedroom. I got on the bed and rolled onto my back. "Thank you. There should be some food in the kitchen if you get hungry" I said and took a deep breath. "I just want to lay here for a while, then I'll be alright" they nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them. I felt myself drifting off, I sighed. I would just take a little nap and then tell them to go home, that I was fine.

I woke up with a stretch, but jerked with pain as I replayed everything that happened. I sat there, breathing hard as memories rushed back to me. I took a deep breath and looked at my clock. 1:30am! I sat up slowly, holding my side gently. I turned myself over and quietly got up, trying not to make a sound, which I just happened to be good at. I looked and saw I was still in my shorts, I took them off and then I peaked out the door and saw Murphy asleep on the couch in the living room and Conner was sleeping in a chair.

I walked over to Conner and saw he looked uncomfortable. I glanced over at Murphy and he looked about the same. I sighed and gently shook his arm. He woke with a start, but I shushed him quickly. He stared at me for a moment, and then went to say something, but I held up a hand. "Come sleep in the bed, I'm getting Murphy too. I'll sleep between you guys, you must be uncomfortable" I whispered and he looked at himself, and then nodded.

I walked over to Murphy once Conner was gone; I gently touched his face, and then shook his shoulder. He sat up quickly, then turned and stared at me. "I must be dreaming." He said with a sleepy smile and I playfully punched his shoulder. "Shut up. You guys can sleep in the bed with me. Conner is already in there. I bet it's more comfortable than the couch." I explained and he just kept staring. I sighed and walked to the bedroom door. "Fine, I guess I'll just sleep with Conner. Night." I said and walked into the room and saw Conner had taken off his shirt and I sat on the bed when Murphy appeared at the door.

He took off his shirt and smiled at me. "I'm not sleeping beside him." He stated and I nodded. I moved over and he climbed in after me. I was supposed to make them leave, but it was the middle of the night. They can stay for tonight. I got under the covers and was on my side, facing Murphy as he crawled in and got situated. "Night." I whispered and closed my eyes.

I tried to stretch but I could barely move. I felt warm and opened my eyes to see Conner still sleeping in front of me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Murphy was holding me against him; he was still sleeping, but had a good grip on me. I reached over at Conner and poked his cheek. He woke up and blinked at me for a moment, then saw how Murphy had me. "Help me." I whispered and he moved closer to us, and moved the cover and got me free of his grip.

He was still sleeping as I climbed out of the bed on Conner's side. "Wake him up in a few minutes, I'll cook us some breakfast." I whispered and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I had to go to the store to get more food soon. I grabbed a few eggs, a pack of bacon, a box of grits mix and a loaf of bread. I popped some bread into the toaster and grabbed a pan, then turned the stove on.

I was done with the eggs and the bacon when Conner walked back into the bedroom to wake his brother up. I was making the grits when I heard yelling and laughter. I shook my head and continued cooking. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and then put everything on some plates, one for each of us. I placed them on the counter, seeing as I haven't cleaned the table off from where I was patched up on it.

I poured some juice for all of us and saw Conner coming running out the bedroom, laughing like crazy. He was followed by a very angry Murphy, but they both stopped and stared at me as I just shook my head at them. "What?" I asked and then looked down at myself, making sure I was clothed, I was mostly. I was wearing what I wore to sleep; they had both already seen me in it.

"Your hair…" Conner said and I touched my hair. "All I did was pulled it back, nothing bad I don't think." They walked over to the counter and then they both whispered something to each other and started laughing a bit. "What now?" I asked and placed my hands on my hips. "Ya got some grits on ya face." Murphy laughed and I grabbed a towel and wiped my face. I walked over to them and punched each of them. "Assholes" I growled and then took my spot beside Conner.

We ate in silence mostly, they did say that the food was good and when we finished, I put the dishes into the sink as they talked to each other. "How's your side?" Conner asked and I glanced at it. "It still hurts, but not as bad as yesterday." I said and touched it gently. "Think she can hear us?" I smirked and said, "Yes she can." They turned to me and I frowned. "If you want to talk about me, just tell me and I'll let you, although I would rather you ask me yourself if you want to know something." I explained, then walked to the couch and sat down.

Still don't trust me. That's understandable.


	10. Chapter 10

I lay back onto the couch and heard footsteps. My feet were lifted and Murphy sat on the other end with my feet in his lap. Conner took the chair and faced me with a guilty look on his face. I smiled at him, "Don't feel guilty, it's normal for someone like me to have people talk about them behind their backs like that. I'm used to it, but I do hope that you will trust me enough to ask me to my face." He nodded and I stared at the ceiling.

I felt Murphy's hands on my legs and they were rough against my soft skin. "Where do you guys work?" "Meat packing plant" Murphy said and I smiled. "You guys know all these different languages and you work there?" I heard them chuckle and I shook my head and stood up. "I guess I'll go put some clothes on so you can talk about me for a few minutes." I stood up and winked at them, then went into my room. Once the door was closed, I sank to the ground with a sigh and touched my side. It was aching like crazy, so I got up after a moment and went to the bathroom and grabbed some pain killers.

I took them dry and then sat on the bed. I saw my belts on the table; I don't remember taking them off. I blinked and realized that one of the brother's must have come in after I went to sleep and took them off. I growled softly and then strapped them on and grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and sneakers. I walked to the door and opened it to see Conner mumbling something to Murphy, who was just listening barely. "All done?" I said and they both kinda jumped and turned to see me standing there.

"I didn't hear anything if that's what your first question is" I said and plopped down on the couch again beside Murphy. "Before you ask any questions, answer mine and don't you dare lie to me." I said looking both of them in the face. "Which one of you came into my room last night when I was sleeping?" they both looked confused and Conner answered, "Neither of us. After we leave, we just went to sleep." I took a knife out of the belt and twirled it. "I said not to lie. One of you came into the room and took off my belts. How I didn't wake up is a mystery to me too, but one of you did it." they looked at each other and then seriously looked confused.

"We swear that we never went back into your room until you came and got us. I did notice that you didn't have your belt on, but I thought you had taken them off." Murphy said and I closed my eyes and tried to remember if I did. I blinked after a moment and put the blade back. "I believe you two, but someone did." I said and stood up, then walked over to the door, they followed. "What does that mean?" Conner asked and I took a deep breath and faced them both.

"That means my father has learned of Mario's death and sent someone sneakier, someone more like me." I opened the door and we walked out and I locked up and then said "That also means that we are in a lot of trouble now" I hurried down to the bar and saw it was empty. We went outside and made sure it was locked as we did. I was about to take off running, but Conner caught my arm. "We can't go with you. Will you be alright?" I nodded and smirked. "I'm not helpless, even if I know the person. After all they will probably be trying to kill me." I whispered and he nodded and let me go.

He turned and started walking away and Murphy came up to me. "Be careful, if they could sneak into your room like that and you not wake up, they are good." I touched his face and whispered. "Don't worry so much. I know your brother doesn't trust me, but I hope you do." He nodded and his eyes bore into mine. I dropped my hand and started to walk away when I was jerked around and he kissed me.

I kissed back and put my arms around his neck and he held me close. I pulled away and we just stared at each other for a moment, then I backed away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I whispered, touching my lips and he just watched me back away from him slowly. "Goodbye" I whispered and hoped he heard it before turning and running down the street.

I ran and ran until my lungs were aching as much as my side. I slowed down and looked behind me, half hoping to see Murphy chasing after me. Why? I don't understand why I feel this way about him. The moment his lips touched mine the first time I kissed back like we had been kissing for years and years. I felt so natural with him and it scared me. I shook my head, turned and bumped into someone. I whispered an apology and went to continue, but a hand caught my arm.

"Marietta?" I looked up and saw Nicholas looking at me with a bag in his hand. "Nicholas?" he grinned and pulled me into a hug. "I didn't see you at the bar yesterday, I thought something had happened to you. Why were you running?" "I was just going for a run." I said and suddenly felt shy. I mean the last time I seen him was when I was standing naked in the doorway the morning after we had sex. "I'm busy now, but how about we go for dinner tonight?" I started to shake my head, but something stopped me.

I didn't want to be alone, and he was a really sweet guy. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, can you come pick me up at about 8?" he nodded and grinned like crazy. He let my hand go and went to kiss me, but Murphy's kiss still lingered. I turned at the last second and he kissed my cheek. "Save it for later lover boy." I whispered in his ear and took a step away from him.

He stared at me with a look of desire in his eyes and I blew him a kiss before turning and hurrying across the street. I sighed and paused to see where I was. I hurried to the police station and walked in. I walked up to the desk. "Is Agent Smecker here?" "Who's asking for Smecker?" I turned and saw Greenly coming out of room. "Officer Greenly, nice to see you again" I said and he looked up to see me and hurried over. "Marietta, what are you doing here?" "She's here to see me." we both turned and saw Smecker walking into the station.

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes and he touched my shoulder. "Come on, let's go." he said and we walked out. We walked in silence until I couldn't take it. "I'm only here to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was upset about what had happened." "And now you could care less?" "No, I found out not long ago that there is someone else after me, someone more like me, sneakier. They came into my room while I was sleeping and took off my belts and I never woke up." He stopped and turned to me.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and he touched his chin, thinking. "I'll report it-" "No, I want to do this myself. No cops, no reports, no extra people that might get hurt." I whispered and looked him in the eyes finally. We stared at each other for a moment before he nodded. "If you need some help, just come to me." I smirked and touched his chin gently. "I'll be sure to do that." I hissed and leaned in, but then had a knife to his throat. "Is this what is going to happen every time we meet?" he said and I giggled.

"It's the only life I know." I said and quickly put the blade away. I took a step away and turned. "I'll catch you later." He said and I heard his footsteps disappear after a moment. I sighed and continued walking, not knowing where to start my search for my new enemy. I walked into a deli and sat in a booth. A short girl came over. "What can I get you?" "Coffee, black." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

I sat there and thought about what all has happened since I came here. The pros and cons were that I had a good job, a place to live, and potential for a decent boyfriend. Then again, I'm not sure about which guy would be the boyfriend figure, I now have my father after me again, I have involved two people I barely know.

My life is so screwed up.


	11. Chapter 11

She brought me my coffee and I sipped it, and then added some sugar. I sat there for hours, just trying to see who was like me while I still lived with my family. "Anything else?" the girl was back and snapped me out of the trance. It was about noon and I nodded. "Yeah, another coffee and some French fry." She nodded and walked off. She brought my coffee and said the fries would be a few minutes and then walked off again. I heard some laughing and then the bell chimed and I saw Rocco walk in.

He didn't see me, as I faced the other way. He walked to the table with the laughing guys and they stopped. They talked for a moment, then the guys started laughing again and I saw Rocco pull out a gun and shoot the two guys, everyone ran out screaming and he shot the man behind the counter and then ran out of bullets. I ran over to him. "Rocco!" I yelled at him and he turned and tried to hit me, but I blocked it and he realized it was me and what he just did.

"We gotta get outta here!" I said and pushed him toward the door. He took off running and I followed after him, trying to talk to him. He ran into an apartment and busted into it, yelling to pack shit up and get out. I saw Conner and Murphy jump up and two women on the couch. Conner eyed me close and then tried to talk to Rocco. Murphy got into it and then the girls screamed for Rocco, asking about some cat. He said he killed it and Conner and Murphy ran over to me. "What are you doing here?" "We gotta go!" Rocco said and shoved past us all, hitting my side hard.

I gasped and grabbed it, and growled. Murphy grabbed my hand and led me out after Rocco, Conner following closely. They got into a car and I was pushed into the back gently by Murphy. Rocco climbed in after me and we drove off. We stopped at a porno club and they decided to "do" some guy Rocco said sold him out. We drove off and I pushed Rocco aside and grabbed both of their shoulders. "What the fuck is going on here?" Murphy went to say something, but Rocco cut in.

"She's in on it before me? What the fuck!" "Shut up Rocco!" I said and he sat back quickly. "Nothing, just forget it. We'll drop you off at the bar." Conner and said and looked at Murphy. "What do you think Murphy?" he looked at me and then shook his head. I sat back and glared at them both when the car finally stopped. Murphy got out and let me out and I went to walk off when he caught my shoulder. I turned and he placed his other hand on my other shoulder.

"We can't involve you in this." I took a step to him, pulled out a knife silently and had it against his thigh. "I'm already involved you asswipe!" I hissed and he noticed the knife. "Don't you think that someone saw me leave with Rocco from that deli? Of course I'm involved, but I guess you don't trust me as much as I thought." I whispered the last part and gently pulled away from him, letting his arms drop.

"Go do whatever you are planning. Leave me out of it, but if you get in trouble, just know that I'm experienced in this shit. I told you my past and I barely know you, I trust you completely, yet you won't even let me help you." I said and touched his cheek, then he went to touch me, but I cut his hand. "Don't touch me, I only did that to say goodbye. Until you trust me, don't act like you are my friend." I growled and flipped Conner off and walked into the side entrance.

I went to my place and lifted up my shirt. I saw blood and unwrapped it to see the wound was reopened. "Fuck." I said and grabbed the first aid kit that was still on the table. I opened it, cleaned the cut and put a big enough band aid on it and walked into the bathroom. I ran the hot water and undressed. I climbed into the shower after turning on some cold water too. I let the water run down my skin and grabbed the shampoo. I washed my long hair and then conditioned, then grabbed my soap. I finished washing myself and just stood there for a while, letting the water sooth my pain away.

I can't believe he still doesn't trust me. I understand Conner; he seems like the type that wouldn't trust easily, but the way Murphy looked at me, it was like I could tell him anything. But I couldn't tell him the whole truth. I almost did that day, the day I killed Mario, I was so close to spilling the ugly truth and then they would hate me. I sighed and turned off the water, I stood there for another moment, letting the cold air cover me. I grabbed a towel off the shelf and got out.

I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed my bag, then walked into my bedroom. I grabbed a black leather skirt, my leather boots, and a sexy leather top. I dried my hair and then straighten it. I got dressed and put on some heavy black makeup, making my look complete. I made my lips blood red and then blew a kiss to myself. I walked out into the bar, where Doc was just opening up for the night and all eyes were on me. "You don't need me tonight do you? I was going to go out." I said and he shook his head.

"Damn she's sexy" I heard some guy whisper to his friend and I smiled. I walked outside and saw the time, it was started to get late. Murphy and the guys would probably be deep in shit already. I heard people talking and pointing to me and some guys were smirking and winking at me. Maybe I should've grabbed my jacket. I thought and then started walking, but bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." I said and looked up to see a group of people, some girls and guys.

The guys were staring at me and the girls were staring at me like I was evil. Some even gently pushed against the guys to get their attention. "Hey, how you doing tonight? Looking for a party?" the guy I bumped into said and I looked at them all before finally resting on the guy talking to me. "Party?" I asked and placed a hand on his shoulder, near his neck. There was a girl next to him, holding his hand, but his eyes were roaming my body. "Yeah, you could come and hang out with us." He said and the guys nodded in agreement, the girls just staring at the guys like they were crazy.

"Tommy, we gotta go." the girl holding the main guy's hand. Tommy was still eyeing me, then dropped the girls hand and placed it on mine. I smiled at him and leaned in, then gently pushed him away as his lips were nearing mine. "Grow up, I don't party with teenagers." "What are you, some old lady trying to be young again?" the girl shot at me and my hand automatically dropped to the bottom of my skirt, ready to cut her to pieces. I sighed and smirked at her, "I'm not much older than you, but could out drink all of you put together, so just leave before you piss me off and I have to go to jail for kicking your ass." "Try it!" she said and took a step toward me.

I raised an eyebrow and she grabbed my hand that was on Tommy's shoulder and shoved it away, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back with a knife against her neck. "I could've killed you about five different times and you wouldn't have had time to even scream." I whispered in her ear and then shoved her into his arms. "Like I said, I don't feel like going to jail tonight, so fuck off." She held her neck with one hand and Tommy gently held her other.

"Get out of here already!" I growled and put the knife back as they turned and hurried off. "You can still take care of yourself I see." I turned and saw Nicholas staring me up and down. "Where's the rave?" he asked, jokingly and I giggled a bit, and then remembered the date. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about the dinner date tonight." I said and he just looked at me. "Made other plans with some other guy?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, just got some business to take care of. My father wants me to come home and I'm not going to be a good girl about it, if you get what I mean." I explained, trying not to give too much information. "Hey, don't worry I understand." I smiled and took a step toward him. "Rain check?" I asked and he nodded. "I'll hold you to it." I nodded and took a step back, his eyes starting roaming my body and I watched him lift his gaze to mine and I winked. "Maybe next time." I said and blew him a kiss and turned and walked off, knowing his eyes were watching until I disappeared from his view.

I have a very bad temper, and it's very short.


	12. Chapter 12

I turned a corner and took a deep breath, then took off running down the nearly empty street. I stopped at another corner and saw the place with a familiar car barely poking from an empty alley. I saw three guys run out and I knew it was them. I stay in the dark, melting in with the shadows. I watch them hurry to the car and then whisper to each other and laugh. They took off their mask once they were in the car and then the car drove off. I watched them disappear and was about to step out when hand grabbed mine and jerked me back and against a wall.

They were in all black, with a mask and dark glasses that covered their eyes. The person was male and he pressed against me, hiding me from the people hurrying down the street toward the place and the flashing cop car lights. I went to shove him away when he pulled away from me and led me down the street and into a dark alley, then shoved me back against the cold hard wall and grabbed both of my hands before I could grab a knife and held them above my head.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly and he didn't say anything. His touch wasn't gentle, but wasn't completely rough either. I took a sharp breath as he held both hands with one hand and his other found the wound I was hiding barely under the shirt I was wearing. "Like what you see?" I asked, hoping he would try something and loosen his grip. His touch on the wound was very gentle; like he was scared he would hurt me. "Did my father send you?" his hand stopped moving and I felt his eyes boring into me through the glasses he wore.

He tore his gaze from my face and bent down to look at the band aid I had on the cut. "Mario did it, if you do work for my father. I killed him." I said, trying to scare him into letting me go. He was stronger and unless I broke his grip, I would stay powerless. I hate being powerless. He pulled the band back a bit and saw the still fresh gash in my side. "Bastard" his voice was deep and rich. I felt him put the band aid back and look at me again.

I stared into the dark rims of the glasses, trying to see past them to the eyes behind them. His breathing was slow and steady, he wasn't scared of me, or at least he could hide it well. I looked him up and down, trying to see a weak spot and saw his legs were slightly apart. If I brought my leg up right, I could get him to let go and either kill him or just run. I lifted my gaze and saw he watched me look him over.

"What's wrong?" I asked and smirk, trying to make him ease up a bit so I could get my shot. I felt his grip barely loosen, and I took my chance and went to kick him, but he closed his legs against mine and my leg was trapped between his. I sighed and his legs loosened so that my leg fell back down. "Fine you win, take me back to my father. I don't even care anymore. I'll just escape again." "I know" he said in that same voice and I stared back into those glasses.

"Do I know you?" I asked, mesmerized by his voice. He shook his head and I smiled, "Do I want to know you?" he nodded and I closed my eyes. I felt his heart beating faster and his breathing quicken. I stayed perfectly still, letting him make the choice. I felt his body against mine and one of his hands disappeared and then I felt his breath against my cheek as he lips brushed against it. I lifted my leg slowly and he noticed, but ignored it when he realized that it was the leg on the outside.

I felt his hand on it and I wrapped it around his and pressed myself against him harder and he pressed me back against the building wall and I felt his bulge against my thigh and I smirked. His lips went to my neck and he kissed it softly. I took the moment and twisted my hand out of his grip and shoved him back, tripping him over my leg and he fell to the ground. I grabbed a knife as he got up and took out a small butterfly knife. "Ready when you are" I said and he came at me, but turned with such speed that I barely had time to block it with my own blade.

"You're good" I said and pushed against his blade with a lot of force, then twirled it in my hand and went on the attack. I couldn't land a blow; he was quick, just as quick as me, if not quicker. I hissed under my breath and he pulled his mask up, and then jumped at me. He shoved me against the wall with force, but not a lot. His knife was on my neck, right at the jugular vein.

I breathed slowly and his hand found mine and he took my knife. "I have more." "I know." He said and his hand found my belt and undid it. "I have taken them off once before." He said and I stared at him. "You? It was you?" he nodded and took off the other belt and held them both in his hand and backed away from me. "Give those back now." I warned and he just gripped them tighter. "I don't need my knives to fight." I said and he twisted his blade in his hand, similar to the way I did earlier.

"I know." He spoke and then took another step back. I stepped toward him and then he took a step toward me and I quickly moved to the side as he attempted to cut me, I ducked just in time as he had turned the knife in an instant and almost caught my back. I tried to knock him on the ground with a side kick, but he moved and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me in an arm lock. I was about to bring the knife to my neck when I used my other arm and elbowed him in the ribs and he released me.

I turned and grabbed my belts and backed away from him. I was against the wall, damn. I was going to get some distance, then get my knives ready and finish this. "I'm late for a date, so can we finish this?" I asked with an innocent smile and he nodded. He hurried to the side and I tried to get a knife, but the whole belt came and I couldn't get it out. FUCK! I thought and he stopped right in front of me, like he was waiting, then I sighed and winked, then kneed him the gut. He doubled over and I was moving out of the way when he caught my belts and pulled me back and against the wall again. "This is getting old." I said.

I was using my hand that was holding my belts to try to get one loose when he pulled his mask down and leaned in. he stopped right at my lips and his breath was hot against my skin. We stayed like for a moment, our breath mingling together. His eyes were still hidden and it pissed me off that I didn't know who he was. He moved to my cheek again and then whispered in my ear. "I'll be watching you." Then he pulled away and took off running out of the alley.

I stared after him, wondering why I didn't use that moment to attack him. He was the one that snuck into my room, the one my father sent after me, he was here to bring me back. Why did he let me go? Why did he seem so intimate with me? Just who was this masked guy? I stared where he ran off for another moment, then strapped my belts back on, and walked out of the alley.

I made it back to the street and saw some guys staring at me. I noticed they were all in dark blue. I sighed, and then saw a man walking and he was wearing total black. I sped up and caught his shoulder and he turned, showing me a middle-aged man. I let him go and mumbled a sorry. I gave the street a quick glance and decided the man was long gone.

I turned and was about to head home when I saw a familiar car parked near the bar. I hurried over to it and then ran into the bar, seeing the three of them in a booth in a corner. Everyone turned and stared at me, and then the three of them stood up and saw me.

Mystery man is after me and I don't think I can beat him.


	13. Chapter 13

I saw them staring back at me and a random guy walked over to me. "Hey baby, looking for a good time?" he asked and went to touch me, but I turned and did a round house kick and knocked him out. I stormed over to them, then Rocco went to say something, but I glared at him and he shut up. I ignored Conner and looked straight at Murphy. "Where have you been?" I hissed and he just stared at me.

"Marietta, are you alright, you're bleeding." Conner said and I glanced down and saw my side was bleeding again. I stared back at Murphy, who raised his hand and went to touch me, but I grabbed his hand and slammed him against the table in an arm lock. "WHERE?" I yelled and Conner clicked a gun to my head. "Let him go Marietta." He said and I turned my head so that the gun was directly in my forehead. "Where have you three been?" "We went out for a bit, and then came here." Rocco said and I kicked him in the gut. "Don't lie!" I said and Conner pressed the gun hard against my head.

"Do it if you are going to!" I said and he stared me in the eyes. "Where did you get that cut?" Murphy asked from the table and I blinked at him. "What cut?" I asked and Conner lowered the gun. "He was trying to wipe the blood away, not hurt ya." Conner said and grabbed a napkin and wiped my cheek and showed me the blood. I let him go and took a step away from them.

I touched my cheek and saw some blood on my fingers. "Fucking asshole actually cut me. I didn't even feel it or notice." I hissed and Murphy took a step toward me. "Someone attacked you?" I looked up at him and glared. "Where were you guys after you left that place?" I asked and they all looked at me, then around at all the eyes on us. "Let's talk in private." Conner went to take my arm, but I pushed him back and shook my head. "Let's not, let's just stay away from each other." I said and turned and stormed up the stairs and into my apartment. I slammed the door and went to a mirror and checked out the small cut on my cheek. I noticed I was kinda pale, but still looked sexy. I cleaned the wound on my side and cheek and decided I still wanted a night out.

I was at the top of the stairs when I decided to leave through the other exit. I was at the door when I heard their voices. "She won't come through the bar door. She thinks we are still there." it was Murphy. "Murphy, why do you even care, she said she didn't want to talk to us." That was Rocco. "Roc, just go back into the bar with Conner, I need to talk to her alone." Then I heard footsteps. I was trapped, either face Murphy or Rocco, Conner and the whole bar.

I sighed and shoved the door open, hoping to let him know I'm still mad and maybe he would leave me alone. He jumped and then just stared at me for a moment. "Marietta…" "Don't. I said I didn't want to talk or see you guys again, why can't you just leave me alone?" He took a step toward me, holding the door open because I was still in the door way. "I know you said that, but what happened to you? You said he cut you, who did?" I sighed and walked out, he let the door close and I didn't face him, I stared out at the street. "It's not your problem, it's mine. You just deal with whatever you and your brother have going on. That's why I'm not going to ask about what you guys did at the night club tonight." "You followed us?" I nodded and faced him finally.

"I was going to make sure you guys weren't doing anything stupid that might get you guys in trouble. I was about to leave when my newest problem found me. But like I said, it's not your problem. Now just go back to your friends and leave me alone." I started walking away, but he grabbed my hand and turned me back to him. "You're also my friend." I laughed, "You don't know anything about me." I pulled my hand away from him and started to back away. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded, and stopped walking. "When Conner had a gun to your head, did you think he was really going to do it? Is that why you weren't scared?" I smiled at him. "I was born into a family of mobsters… I was raised to fear nothing, I was raised to believe that I was only alive to protect the leader and die for them. I knew he would protect you at any cost, but I wasn't scared of him pulling the trigger." He stared at me and I turned away, and started walking away again.

"Everyone dies, why should it matter when?" I said at the end of the alley, then turned and walked away without looking back. I stopped at a club and looked around, no one had followed me. I smiled and walked to the door, where a tall big man was standing. "Let's see some ID" I handed him my ID and he nodded, letting me in. There was a small hallway with a booth, two chicks stopped me. "Excuse me." I said and they just smiled at me.

"Wednesday night is mask night; everyone has to wear a mask to hide their face. Unless you want to leave, then go ahead and choose from anyone of these in the booth." I sighed, but nodded and turned to the different masks covering the booth. My eye caught one and I grabbed it, showing the girls and they clapped and smiled. "Good choice." One said and I put it on and took a look at myself in the mirror that they held up for me.

The mask was black and covered everything except my nose and had red vine like designs on it that matched my lips. "You look totally hot, just so you know." The girl said and I smiled at her. "Can I go now?" they nodded. "Have fun tonight!" they called as I walked away to the club. The music was loud and pumping. I smiled and walked over to the bar. "Two triple shots, one Whiskey, one tequila." He nodded, smirking at me and poured them. I took them and handed him the money.

I walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance along with the beat. I saw guys watching me and one brave guy came over and put his hands on my hips. "Hello Sexy." I smiled and grinded against him and turned, thinking to see his face, but was met with a green mask. "Hey yourself." I said and his hands pulled me closer to him and I placed my hands against his chest. "Times up." I said and gently pushed him away and danced away from him.

I turned and started dancing by myself again and sighed when hands were on my shoulder. I turned, ready to tell the guy to fuck off when his grip tighten and made it so I couldn't turn to face him. "I said I would be watching you." His voice flowed to my ear and I tensed in his grip. "What do you fucking want?" I said and he started to make me sway with the music and soon we fell in beat with each other.

His grip loosened and his hands moved down my side, paused at my wound, then continued until stopping at my waist. I moved my hands above my head and then placed them against his neck. "You don't want to start anything here. Out where anyone and everyone would witness and report anything to the cops, then you would have to run again." I sighed, knowing he was right. We stayed like that, just swaying with the beat, just us in our own world.

"Scared to let me face you without all your gear on?" I shot and heard him chuckle. He turned me so quickly and I was face to face to him, our lips close to each other. "I'm not scared of you." He said and we stopped moving with the music, just standing there. His mask was like just mine, covering until the nose, but his eyes were covered by a thin net like thing, leaving it so that I couldn't see his eyes, but he could see fine.

"Did you follow me?" I asked and he smiled. "No, I was here and saw you dancing, thought I might say hello." I smirked, "How did you know it was me?" "You are wearing the same clothes from before, plus it would be hard not to tell you from other girls. You are very different." He spoke, leaning to my ear, and then kissed my neck gently. He pulled away and took my hand, then led me to a corner with dim lights. He sat me down on the couch and sat beside me, pulling me close. He nuzzled my ear and whispered, "I have brought you a gift." He continued to nuzzle my ear, then starting kissing my neck as his hand went to his pocket and then pulled away, handed me a box and stood up. "I'll be watching you still." Then he disappeared in the crowd.

A gift? For me? From a man who supposed to take me back? What the hell?


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the box for a few minutes, letting the music flow all around me. I decided now was not a good time to open it and stood up. I sighed and thought about throwing it away, who knows what it was. I looked around, searching for him, but there were too many people and the lights were good enough to see all the different masks. I pushed my hair off of my shoulders and walked over to the bar again.

The man nodded at me and brought me the same thing I got earlier. "Can I get a beer as well?" he nodded and poured it. I pushed the shot of Whiskey at him. "A gift." I smirked and he smiled, taking his shot when I took mine. I grabbed the beer and chugged most of it. "Rough night?" he asked and nodded. "You have no idea." I replied and finished the beer off. I paid him and waved Bye as I left the club. I was welcomed by a fresh cool breeze as I walked down the street.

I felt a tap and turned to see Conner blinking at me. "Oh I thought you were someone else." He said with a sigh. "Who were ya looking for?" I asked and he glanced around. "This girl" I smiled at him and he took a drag off his cigarette. "You look kinda like her from behind." I started to laugh. "Conner." I whispered and he jerked his head at me and looked closely at my face. "It is you." I nodded and slipped the mask off my face.

"What do you want?" I asked, all jokes aside. He shrugged his shoulder and rubbed his hands together like he was cold. "Murphy said you were acting strange when you left earlier. Asked me to come talk to ya." I sighed and shook my head at him. "I'm fine, he shouldn't have said anything." I started to walk away when he fell in step beside me. "Listen, about everything that has been happening. I know you might be involved, but we don't want you to be. I mean you have enough problems without having to deal with ours too."

"I know that Conner, but I tried to do the same thing with you two. I mean after the Mario thing, this new guy that my father has sent is better and has seen me with you guy, including Rocco. I don't want you guys to get caught up in my family shit. So please, just stay away from me, for your own safety." I said and he touched my shoulder, making me stop and face him. "Marietta, maybe we can help. We can take care of ourselves and help you stop this new guy. He cut you without you even knowing, so he must be good. We can help you." I shook my head again.  
"I can handle him myself. I want to handle him myself." He blew out smoke and dropped his cigarette, then stepped on it. "Jeez woman, can't ya see I'm trying to apologize!" he said and shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his forearm. "Conner, I understand. I was angry before because you guys didn't trust me, but I do understand it. I mean it's not like I have told you everything about me." he nodded and we started walking again.

"So why did Murphy send you? I would have guessed he would have come searching for me himself." He laughed. "Aye, I was surprised when he asked me. He seemed kinda down; maybe I'll have to talk to him next." I smiled and nodded. "Maybe I will too." He paused and looked at me. "Marietta, maybe-" "Don't worry, I know you don't trust me, hell if I was you I wouldn't trust me either. I know you only want to protect your brother and so far, all I have brought you guys is trouble and some pain and for that I truly am sorry." I said and started walking again, but didn't hear his footsteps following me. I sighed and continued to walk, letting him know that I understand everything.

I rubbed my arms, the cold finally getting to me. I started to walk faster, trying to hurry back to my warm bed. I figured he had decided to leave me alone and head home as well. Then I heard heavy footsteps, someone was running toward me. I didn't stop walking, but I did slow down. The footsteps slowed down and I heard the person breathing hard. I shuddered when a cold wind blew against me as I walked. I pushed my hair behind my ear and out of my face when something fell against my shoulders. I blinked and saw a jacket on me, I looked up and saw Conner walking beside me, not looking at me, but staring at the ground.

I started to take it off when he finally spoke. "Keep it on until we get back to the bar. I mean I would feel like an ass if I let you get sick." I nodded and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "Thank you." I mumbled and he nodded. We walked in silence and he finally held out a cigarette to me. "Nah." I said and he lit him one. "Marietta, I know it's not my business, but what are ya going to do about that guy?" I blinked, confused about which one he meant. "The guy that's after ya, not the one night stand." I nodded.

"He has been watching me, he's is really sneaky and good at hiding himself. He probably is watching us now, who knows. This is another reason I tried to get you guys to stay away." He sighed and blew out smoke. I paused, and then turned to Conner. "Conner, how did you know I was in that club?" I asked, remembering how I made sure no one was following me, and then noticed he kinda tensed up.

"What do you mean? I was looking around for ya and saw ya walking away from the club. I figured you were there because of the mask ya wearing." I shook my head and saw he never met my eyes. "It's you!" I said and backed away from him, stepping into the street. "Marietta, what are ya talkin' about?" he said, and took a step toward me. I shook my head and turned and hurried across the street and ran up the sidewalk. I ran until my lung ached for me to stop. I noticed I was almost home, but it had taken me so long to get here that I must have circled the block a few times.

"It's Conner." I whispered to myself, taking a breather. I looked around, making sure he wasn't around, but of course he could be and I wouldn't even know it. I sat on some steps, still catching my breath when I heard footsteps. I jumped over the banister and hid in a small space. He stopped and looked around. "Damnit, where is she?" he said and then noticed the jacket he gave me was on the steps. "Marietta! Where are you?" he said and I held my breath, and reached for a knife.

I was ready and his back was turned to me, I slipped out and held the knife to his throat. "Why you?" I hissed in his ear and he sighed a breath of relief. "I thought I'd lost ya woman. What are you talking about?" "You tensed up the moment I asked how you knew I was at the club, and you refused to look in my eyes, that means it must be you. You're the guy my father sent after me." he chuckled nervously and tried to turn to face me. "Marietta, let me explain, please?" I took the blade away from his neck, but held it close incase he tried something.

"I'm not the guy, trust me. Alright, you were right, I did tense up and didn't want to look you in the eyes, but not for the reason you think." He motioned for me to sit down and I shook my head. "Just tell me." he rubbed his head and then blew out air. "After Murph told me that you were acting strange, he asked me to come find you and talk to you. I gave in and agreed, then left the bar and saw you walking, so I kinda followed you. I saw you pause at the entrance and had to hide from you. I felt you would be mad if you knew I had followed you, but I didn't know if you were going to try to hit me or something." I watched him closely and he held out the jacket.

"Here, you must be cold after running so far." I put my knife away and took the jacket, putting it on. "I'm sorry for jumping like that and not even letting you explain yourself." I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Now, let's get out of this cold air and get you home." I nodded and we talked about different stuff as we headed toward the bar. Suddenly it started raining and we laughed as we ran through it, trying to find a place to stop. We found a small roof and paused under it. "We were almost there and now it's raining." I laughed and he nodded. "Aye, so close." I noticed we were closer than we had ever been before and I suddenly felt nervous and shy. He noticed as well and cleared his throat.

"I'm ready when you are, time for the home stretch." I nodded and he held out his hand. I slowly took it and then we took off running again. We slowed down as we came to the bar and stopped at the door. "I'm sorry again for accusing you like that." He brushed a wet hair strand from my cheek and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." I nodded and smiled, then opened the door. We hurried into the warm bar and I took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thanks again." I mumbled and kissed his cheek, then hurried up the stairs.

Maybe he will trust me now, I mean we cleared a lot of stuff.


	15. Chapter 15

I walked into my place and barely made it in the door before I flipped my hair over my head and tried to dry it a bit. I flipped it back and pushed it out of my face and went to kick the door closed, but it didn't. I turned and saw Murphy standing in the doorway, stopping the door from closing. "Oh sorry, didn't hear you." I said and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel before walking out and see him shut the door and stare at me. "Are you alright?" I asked, drying my hair and he still said nothing.

"Murphy?" I asked, walking over to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Are you even going to talk to me?" I asked and he grabbed the towel, now in my hand by my side. He jerked it up and I glanced at it, then back at him. "What's wrong?" I asked and he finally spoke. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?" I blinked and tried to pull the towel from him, but he held on tight. "What are you talking about?" I asked and tried again to get him to let go of the towel.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about? I saw ya kiss him!" my mouth fell open and his eyes bore into mine. I started to laugh and he glared at me. "It's not funny!" he said and clinched his hand against his side and tightened his grip on the towel we still held. I continued to laugh and stared at him after a moment. "Your brother? Are you for real?" I said, calming my laughter down a bit. "Are you just using us? To have some fun before leaving town?" I changed my smiling face to one of anger.

"Oh yeah, that's totally what I'm doing, using you two so I can kill an old family friend, protecting you! Jesus Christ, you're an ass!" I said and he stared at me, and then sighed deeply. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Marietta, I forgot all about that." I shook my head. "Yeah, I bet you did. Just like you forget that I'm still in deep shit, I have a new man on my trail and he is much better than Mario. He came in while I was sleeping and could've killed me!" I said and sighed.

"I have had to kill many people in my life, some not by choice. I don't take pleasure in ending peoples lives." I whispered and then looked into his eyes. "Yes, I did kiss your brother, but not for the reason you have been led to believe. He found me and walked back with me, we talked and then I was cold and he let me use his jacket. Then it started raining and we were running and having some fun. That is all, I was thanking him. Why do you even care?" I explained and he looked away from me and then jerked the towel, pulling me to him.

He held my back with one hand and still held the towel. "Don't you?" he whispered and I just stared at him, not knowing what to say, I didn't know myself. "Murphy…I" I started, but he shook his head and dropped his grip on the towel and sighed. "Don't you?" he repeated and I felt his grip on my back tighten a bit. I looked away, no answer yet. He lifted my chin so I had to face him and kissed me.

The towel slipped from my hand as he pulled me closer, both hands on my back now. I kissed back and placed my hands around his neck and he pulled away after a moment. We stared at each other for a minute, and then he lifted me off the ground and carried me over to the couch and sat me down, but didn't do anything else. "What?" I asked and he started pacing around the room, glancing at me from time to time. He was muttering to himself and I couldn't understand him.

I stood up and grabbed his arm, making him stop moving. "Murphy, just tell me." I said and stared at him, waiting for him to say something. "I want you to stay away from me and my brother, to protect yourself, but somehow you always get caught up in it, and even I can't seem to stay away from you." He scratched his head and looked away from me. "Maybe someone trying to tell you that I'm supposed to be here, to help you and your brother." I replied and he looked at me. "Why are you here?" "Because I'm running from my old life, trying to make a new one." I mumbled and looked at the space between us.

He went to say something, but I smiled and let him go, walking into the kitchen. "I think we both need a drink." I grabbed a new bottle of whiskey and two small cups. I filled them both up and brought them over to the couch, where he was now sitting. "Here, drink up, you need a break." I said and handed him the cup, our hands touching each other. We stared at each other for a moment, and then I looked away, taking a drink.

We sat in silence for a while, just drinking. I saw his cup was empty and I went to pour the bottle, but he stopped me. "I'm good." He said and I smiled and nodded, sitting the bottle back down. "I think I'm done as well." I commented, finishing the last of my drink, and then I got up and put the bottle back. I turned and saw him standing behind me. "Geez, don't do that!" I said, clutching my chest.

He smiled and then laughed; I joined in. "Thought you would know I was there, I mean you're kinda like a ninja" we laughed and finally were just staring at each other again. He touched my cheek, where the small scratch was that the guy had cut me. "He's good isn't he?" I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning against his touch. "Will ya be alright?" "I'll be alright, but will you?" I asked, trying to listen to his pulse through his hand that was now holding my face gently.

"I'll be fine as well." He leaned in to kiss me, but the door was suddenly swung open and Conner was at it, and then he saw us. I back away from Murphy and looked at Conner. "Murphy, Rocco wants to have a talk with us about some things." Murphy sighed, but nodded and walked over to his twin. "Bye guys." I said and watched them leave with a wave goodbye.

I sighed and walked into my bedroom to see the mystery guy sitting on my bed, playing with one of my daggers. "So that's Murphy, you two seem close." I growled and walked over to him, grabbing his collar. "Don't involve them, or you'll deal with me" I hissed at him and felt the dagger poking my side, right above the wound. "Please let me go now, Marietta." I shoved him away and took out my own knife, ready for a fight.

"Don't worry, I only came to see if you liked the gift." I blinked, and then remembered it. "I see you haven't even opened it I see." He said, pointing to the wet box sitting on the counter in the kitchen. "I was going to throw it away." I snarled and he chuckled. "Well then, I'll let you get back to that." He stood up and touched my face the same way Murphy did, but I cut his arm and he waved as he jumped out the window. I touched my cheek, and threw my knife at the wall, frustrated.

I walked over to the box and unwrapped it; it was a red velvet box with a black bow tied around it. I untied the bow and opened the box, then threw it aside with a scream. "Oh God!" I said, sliding to the floor, tears already in my eyes. I stared at it, unable to move or say anything at all. I finally pulled my knees to my chest and dropped my head onto them, crying hard. I heard the door open and then heard someone kneel beside me. "Marietta?" some whispered and touching my arms, but I jerked away, and moved against the back of the counter.

"What is it?" they whispered and I continued to cry, but I did lift my head and saw a blurry Murphy, Conner, Doc, and Rocco standing around me. "The box…" I managed to say and buried my head back into my knees. I heard them moving around and heard them whispering to each other when I finally looked up, wiping my eyes a bit. "Marietta? Are you alright? What is this?" I heard Conner ask and hold out his hands for me. I slowly took them, my hands shaking. He pulled me up and then handed me over to Doc, who hugged me tight.

"Can you tell us what this is?" I sniffed and nodded, everyone's eyes were on me. "It's a warning from my father." I said and wiped my eyes, taking the box from Murphy and picked it up, dropping the box. "It's my best friend." I whispered, letting the tears fall onto the picture in my hand. "My father has killed him." I stared at it, at the face of horror on my old friends face, then everything went blurry and then completely black.

This time, he has gone too far, I will make him pay for spilling innocent blood.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in my bed, my head hurting. "What happened?" I asked and saw everyone walk in. Conner and Murphy sat on the bed and Doc took the couch with Rocco. "Doc, can ya give us a minute?" Conner asked and Doc nodded, smiled at me, and then left. Rocco watched the guys as they looked at each other and then at me. "Just tell me." I said and they told me that I blacked out after I took the picture and looked at it after telling them what it was.

"Your father killed your best friend?" I nodded, "He wanted me to know that he is going to stop at nothing to get me back and make me become his true heir." I whispered, staring at my hands. Rocco jumped up and went to say something, but both the guys held up their hands. "Not now Roc!" Murphy said and I looked between them. "You guys killed them." I stated and all eyes were on me again.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Conner asked and I stared at them both. "The killings that has been all over the news, you killed the nine guys at that hotel." They looked away and I knew I was right. "Marietta…" "And the guy that sold Rocco out, you killed him tonight. That's why you were at that club. Are you guys out killing people now?" I asked and they still wouldn't look at me.

"Answer me!" I yelled and they slowly nodded. "That's what Rocco was talking about. Damnit guys, you are going to get in deep shit and get thrown in jail!" I scolded them and threw the covers off me and went to get up, but they pushed me back down. "You need to rest." "That's where you guys are going tomorrow, to do someone else. That's why Rocco wanted to talk!" I said and brushed their hands off me, getting up. I grabbed my dagger and stared at it.

"What's wrong?" I looked up, and then chucked it at the wall. "Motherfucker knew what was in it when he gave it to me!" I yelled and walked out, taking the picture in my hands, gripping it tight. They followed. "Marietta? That guy found you again? Why didn't you tell us?" I twirled around and slapped Conner. "It's none of your damn business! It's mine! So just leave!" I screamed at them and they just stared at me. Tears were falling again, but these were tears of anger.

"He has gone too far, he will pay." I said and gritted my teeth; I put the picture in my belt and started toward the door when Murphy caught my arm. "Marietta, calm down." He said and I glared at him, grabbing a knife. "Where are ya going?" Conner asked, stepping beside his brother. "Where do you think? To my father! To end this!" I yelled and cut Murphy's hand so he let go of me. I walked out and ran into the night, which was still raining.

I ran and ran, heading toward the airport. I stopped at the bridge, I couldn't run anymore. I felt so angry and I put my knife back, which had some of Murphy's blood on it. I let the rain fall on me, not a care in the world. I heard someone coming and I threw a knife, but it was caught and I saw the guy holding it in his hand. I threw another, but he caught it too and I ran at him.

He had both knives in one hand and he grabbed me with the other as I tried to punch him. I continued to swing at him, but he pulled me into a hug. "Shhhh it's okay." He whispered in my ear and I cried hard in his arms, letting my anger fade away. "Why?" I whispered into his chest and he sighed. "It's my job." I looked up at him, he was still wearing his mask from the club, but he had his gear on when he was on my bed. "Thought it would make me dashing." He said and I just stared at him.

"It's your job to take me back, so why haven't you?" he looked around and then lifted my chin so I could look at his face, but still had the mask on. "It is my job, but I thought you should have a few days to get ready to go back, knowing I could take you by force, you would come quietly, which is always better." He explained and I glared at him. "Why should I make your job easier?" I shot and he chuckled. "I never said you would. I'm just saying it would be better for both of us." I sighed and looked out at the dark raging waters below us.

"What if I killed myself, he wouldn't have a heir to bring back." I said, staring into the depth of the water. "That would be very upsetting for your mother and father…" he said and leaned to my ears. "As well as your younger brother and sister." I jerked my head at him and then grabbed a knife and slashed at his face. He leaned back just in time, and dropped my other knives I had thrown earlier.

I picked them up and had two ready in my hands. "Come on." I said and he smiled at me. "Now, what did I do?" he laughed and I ran at him, but he moved and put me in an arm lock. "Go home, rest up. We can pick this up tomorrow." He said and then let me go and when I turned around, he was already running down the road. I growled and yelled in frustration, then sank to the ground.

"There she is!" I heard someone yell and saw Rocco's car pulling over to me. I let them take me home and Murphy helped me to the room, while Conner and Rocco were getting something to eat. I sat on the bed and Murphy got on his knees in front of me. "Marietta, what happened?" I shook my head and stood up, still in my outfit. "I need to change." I mumbled and grabbed a tank top and some sleeping shorts before locking myself in the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting for ya out here." He called from the living room and I sank against the door. "My sister and brother?" I mumbled and then got changed, pulling my hair into a wet loose bun. I walked out and saw Murphy helping Conner and Rocco with the food. I walked over to the door and heard their conversation. "She didn't say anything. She barely even talked to me." "Something's gotta be done about her; we can't let her go to that agent guy." Conner said and Rocco nodded.

"She knows we are the ones killing the mob guys, she needs to be dealt with." I walked out and said "You think you can take care of me Rocco?" I asked him and he gulped. "I could have you three killed before you could pull the guns out." I stated and looked in a bag. I pulled out a box of Chinese and opened it, taking a bite. "Don't worry, I'm not going to Smecker about this, but he is smart and will figure you guys out before you can get away."

We sat down and ate and I watched them as they made jokes and laughed. I had brought out my beers and liquor to drink as well as some sodas. "So what happened on the bridge? Why did you have your knives out?" I sighed and told them that the guy had come to check on me, making sure I wasn't running and then left when I attacked. "That's it?" I nodded.

"Well we have to get going, we got a job tomorrow." They got up and started out when I followed. "Maybe I can help." Murphy and Conner shook their heads. "Nah, you can't get anymore involved with us." Then they left without another word. I cleaned up and then went to bed, setting the alarm for early. When I woke up, I got changed into some black pants, my knives on a belt that wrapped around my waist. I grabbed a white tank top with a black button shirt over it, and then put on my coat.

I hurried to their place, seeing Rocco's car parked out front. I waited and saw them leave in a van and I grabbed a taxi and told a random address, then they stopped and parked on the side of a street. I got out the taxi and went through some back yards; I had about a block or two to get to where they were parked. I got to the van and saw it was empty, then looked around it and saw a man standing in front of a house, waiting. I watched as the three of them walked out the house and knew something was about to happen.

Oh shit, damn it's problem after problem. Oh joyous life of mine.


	17. Chapter 17

~Notice~

I would just like to thank everyone who reviews this story. This is my first one on here and I'm trying to make it a good one. Thanks for sticking with me so far and everything. I know I don't update a lot, but I'm going to start to try to update soon. I'm happy that people are enjoying the story and plan on continuing it once the movie is over, I will start right about where the sequel starts. So just wanted to say thanks to everyone.

I stayed completely still and saw the man jerk back his jacket and revealed a vest with six guns in it, I gasped and saw Conner and Murphy pull their guns and then bullets were flying. I saw Rocco drop to his knees and pull his gun, but the man dropped two of his guns and pull another two out, shooting Rocco and he dove into the bushes. I ran out into the street as the man dropped those guns and grabbed his last two, and then I pulled out three knives and threw them.

One hit his leg and the other two missed, he turned and I tried to grab another knife, but he shot my arm and then in the leg and again in the shoulder. I screamed and fell to the ground, my eyes tearing up. The man started shooting at the guys again and got Murphy's arm and he fell into the bushes, and then got Conner's leg. Conner got him in the shoulder and the man empties his guns and then runs off.

I felt my body going numb as they yelled at each other and I crawled out of the street and behind a bush, then they got in the van and drove off. I smiled to myself and then everyone went black.

I opened my eyes and saw bright lights all around me. "Smecker, she's awake" there were footsteps and voices all around me. I blinked and saw I was in an ambulance. "Marietta? Can you hear me?" I nodded slowly, I was numb, but the pain wasn't there anymore. "Alright, can you sit her up a bit, I need to talk to her." then I was being moved into a sitting position on the bed I was on.

I blinked some more, my eyes still blurry. I saw some people walk away and my vision focused on Smecker, who was frowning at me. "What the hell happened?" he asked and I took a breath, but couldn't find my voice. "She probably won't be able to talk for a few hours. She took three bullets, we got them all out though." I focused and saw the same cops that were with him before at the station. Greenly walked over and looked at me closely.

"Marietta? We need your help. Can you talk?" he asked and I shook my head. "Come on, let's go figure out what happened and we can try again once we are done. Don't take her anywhere. And if she starts talking, let us know." Then they disappeared and I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I felt myself drifting, like all this was just a dream, but it seemed so real. Everything was just in a blur, nothing really seemed like it was there.

"What's going on?" I mumbled and someone beside me jumped, then called for Smecker and I heard footsteps. I saw their shapes, but it took a minute before I could even focus on them at all. "Marietta?" I nodded and he asked the others to give us a minute alone. "What the hell happened here?" I tried to smirk, but winced from the pain. "Guys wearing mask… man…shooting…ran off…" I said in small breaths, Smecker sighed deeply and leaned over to me.

"We can talk later. Rest." "Home, want to go home." I said and he nodded and told the driver to take me home. They helped me into the bed and then told me that someone had to stay because I am a suspect in this crime now. I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep. I woke up and saw an older woman sitting on the couch, napping against her hand. I tried to move, but pain surged through me. I started coughing and she woke up, coming over to me and helping me sit up.

"We got out the bullets and patched you up, but you are going to be in a lot of pain until the wounds heal, so just take it easy." I nodded and she handed me two pills and a glass of water. "This should help with the pain and will help you get back to sleep." I took them and lay back against the pillows, waiting for sleep to take me again. I was being shaken; I opened my eyes to see a bright light in my eyes. I started blinking like crazy and then the light was gone and I heard someone sigh. "I thought you were dead." It was Smecker and the other cops.

I sat up, the pain was there again, but I knew what was coming. "Dead?" I asked and drank some water. "Yeah, we walked in and saw the nurse sleeping and you were just lying there, not breathing for a minute." I rubbed my head and then gently touched my shoulder to see how much pain it would be. "Marietta, what happened? Why were you just lying in the bushes like that?" "I don't remember." I lied and they walked off and I could hear them whispering to each other.

I couldn't tell them that it was the guys; I couldn't tell the cops anything about what really happened. But more importantly, I needed to find the guys. I wonder if they even knew I was there. The cops came back in and Smecker sat on the bed beside me. "Marietta, it's okay, you can tell us the truth." I shook my head. "I really can't remember, I just remember the guys wearing masks and bullets flying toward me, then I hit the ground and that's all." I said and they were all rubbing their heads or pinching the bridge of their noses.

"Guys, head back to the station and get the reports started." Smecker said and they left. He stood up and walked to the door. "If you remember anything else, just give me a call, I put my card on the fridge." I nodded and tried to smile at him, and then he walked out with the others. I quickly fell back against the pillows. I heard a knock and saw Doc walk in and hurry over to me. "What happened to ya?" "Got shot, caught in crossfire. I'm alright though. Whenever you see Murphy, Conner or Rocco, tell them I need to talk to them like as soon as possible." He nodded and said he would bring me something to eat, then left.

I sat there, trying not to move because it hurt too much. I sighed and decided to try to sleep some more, then found I was really tired. I woke up and felt something on the bed, at my feet. I sat up a bit and saw the guy sitting at the foot of the bed, holding something. He must have not realized I was awake until I moved, but when I did, he jumped up and hid whatever he had. "What?" I asked and he looked at my shoulder. "You're hurt. I was given a message to bring you back immediately, but you can't go anything with three wounds like those."

"I'm not going back." I stated and took a gulp of water. "You will have to, once you heal some. I will have everything ready by then." Then he walked over to me, touching my forehead gently and then left. I sighed deeply, and then realized I probably wouldn't be able to talk to the guys before he tried to take me away. I eased back into the pillows and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind and actually think.

Doc had come back with some burgers and fries, but I couldn't eat. My mind was racing with thoughts of the guys hurt bad and maybe dying, I doubt it because of where they were shot. I needed to talk to them, I was picking at the food when Doc finally spoke. "T-the guys' c-came by e-earlier…" I pushed my plate away and stared at him, waiting for him to say more.

"What did they say?" "Said t-they were g-going to stay with R-Rocco for a-a while." I sighed and moved my shoulder a bit, and pain shot through my body. I was told to slowly work my shoulder back so that as it healed, it wouldn't be bound to only go some ways anymore. "Where are they at?" "D-don't know." I looked at the clock and saw it was 2am. "Doc, why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'm fine and you don't have to watch me." he stayed for a moment, then nodded and cleaned up the food and left. "The guys might go to church in the morning if they can. I mean they probably are on lam" I said and set my clock for 6am. I lay back against the pillows, hoping my shoulder would be alright tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it wasn't as easy as it normally is. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then my eyes started getting heavy and I started to doze off. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on my window behind me. I tried to ignore it, but whoever it was kept knocking. I got up and turned to be face to face with the mystery man.

Oh great, just what I need. Doesn't he get tired of stalking me?


	18. Chapter 18

I stared at him for a moment and he waved at me, and then tapped the window again. I unlocked it and sat back on the bed, grabbing the bottle of pills the doctor gave me for pain. I took two pills and he handed me a glass of water. I nodded and he sat beside me on the bed. "Are you feeling better now that you have rested a bit?" I shook my head. "Yes, I'm completely healed after a few hours of sleeping." I said and he chuckled. "I'm sorry; I just want to get this job finished as soon as possible."

I rolled my eyes and then rolled my shoulder, but winced at the pain. "What do you want now? You must have known I wasn't going to be healed for a few days. So why are you here? And why even bother knocking, normally you just let yourself in." he sighed and nodded. "I figured I should probably get on your good side, we didn't get off on the right foot." I scoffed and touched my arm, making sure it wasn't bleeding.

"You want to get on my good side?" he nodded and I smiled. "Leave me alone, take another job and quit this one." He smiled at me and moved behind me with his quick speed. He placed a hand on my back and the other on my hurt shoulder. "Where does it hurt?" "Oh I don't know, maybe where the bullet was?" I growled and he laughed, and then started rubbing my back.

He moved me a bit so that he could reach my back better and also get to my shoulder easily. I went to stop him, but he started to massage my shoulder and pain shot through me, making me bite my tongue. "Damnit that hurts!" I hissed at him and he mumbled a sorry, then started to do it again, but gentler. I let him for some reason, if this was any other guy, I would have beat the shit outta them already.

This wasn't just any guy, he was faster than me, just as good with knives, if not better, and I was wounded. I wouldn't last 10 seconds against him right now. We sat there, silent, until he cleared his throat. I glanced back at him and his lips were inches from mine. We sat there, staring at each other, only I couldn't see his eyes or face, just his mouth.

His hands were still massaging my back and shoulder, but we were focused on each others faces. I was stunned and couldn't speak, but he seemed the same way. It felt like hours of just sitting there, staring. I was about to pull away when he leaned forward and our lips met. It was a simple kiss and seemed sweet. We both pulled away at the same time and he stopped touching me, moved away from me to the other side of the bed. I blinked at him, surprised by what just happened.

He kept shaking his head back and forth, like he was trying to take back what he just did. I touched my shoulder, sending pain through me, but I didn't wake up, this wasn't a dream. I sighed and looked at him then to the window. He nodded and stood up. "I should go, I will come back in a few days to see how you are feeling." I nodded and he walked over to the window. He gave me one last look then shook his head and left, closing the window behind him. For some reason, I didn't lock it, but curled up and went to sleep.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I shut it off and sat up. I lifted my arms carefully, be wary of my shoulder. I sighed and eased out of the bed, then walked over to the shower. I got a nice shower and thought about what church they could be at. I got dressed in a knee length shirt that flowed around me, a blouse of pale pink and just some flip flops. I walked out of the building and started toward the nearest church, looking for Rocco's car.

I had stopped after I looked at about three different churches and was resting on a bench. I sighed and figured that they would be long gone before I could even find the right church. I took a deep breath and started walking again, searching for the right car. I found another church and saw the car I was looking for; I hurried across the street and into the church. I saw Murphy praying in the back and looked around for Rocco and Conner and saw the weirdest scene. Rocco's head was being held by Conner with a gun to it, they were whispering harshly to each other and I watched as Conner shoved his head back into the booth and then turn and see me.

Smecker had stumbled past me, not recognizing me and left. Murphy had gotten up and walked over to us as Rocco came outta the booth. I didn't know what to say, but kept glancing at where they were shot and Conner finally spoke. "Hey Marietta, what are ya doing at church?" "I need to talk with you guys." I said and refused to look at Murphy, I had to stay focused.

"What for?" he asked and I looked at Rocco's finger. "What happened to your finger?" they exchanged looks and I knew they didn't want to tell me the truth and have me worried about them. I smiled and nodded. "It's alright, I already know." They stared at me for a moment, then Conner asked, "What are ya talking about?" I shook my head, and then started backing away. "Never mind, just forget it." I turned and walked out of the church and back down the street.

Doc must not have told them about my injuries. Oh well, it's alright; I only wanted to make sure they were not hurt too bad. I walked home and saw a note on the floor; someone slipped it under the door. I picked it up and lay down on the couch. I opened it and was about to read it when the door burst open and Murphy rushed over to me, Conner and Rocco came in after.

"Is it true?" Murphy asked, staring at me and I looked at Conner for help. "Doc told us you were shot three times." I smiled; they must have followed me back and talked to Doc. "It is. I was shot three times. One in the arm, leg and shoulder." I explained and Murphy touched my shoulder like it would break if he touched it too hard. I moved my legs and sat up, then motioned for them to sit down. Murphy sat beside me and Conner grabbed a chair, Rocco took the other chair.  
"What happened?" Rocco asked and I nodded. "You should know, I came to talk to you guys, to make sure you were alright, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt too bad." They stared at me, "How did you know we were hurt at all?" Rocco asked and Conner realized it first. "The man, he turned away from us and started shooting at something else; I thought I saw shiny metal flying toward him, it was you wasn't it?" I nodded. "I only wanted to make sure you guys were not getting in too much trouble." Murphy continued to stare at me.

"We never saw you. Where were you?" Conner asked and I smiled. "I was hiding behind the van until I attacked the man and got shot, I fell down and watched as you were shot and I crawled into some bushes while you were yelling." "Why?" Rocco asked and I looked at Murphy, who was quiet. "I knew if yall seen me, you would have tried to help me and then someone could have seen you and ID'd you. I figured it would be better if you guys got away, so I hid. I was found by the cops and they asked what happened, but I didn't say anything about you guys." I said, Conner looked like he was about to ask a question.

"Roc, let's go get something to eat. I'm sure Marietta wants to have some peace and quiet." Conner finally said and grabbed his arm, pulling him out, shutting the door behind them. I moved to face Murphy, and was pulled into a hug. "Murphy?" I asked and he pulled away and stared at me. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean, they patched you up, got the bullets out?" I giggled and nodded. "Murphy calm down, I'm hurt, not in danger of dying. I was so worried about you guys though, seeing you get shot and not being able to do anything but lay there, it was much worse than a few bullets." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just get better soon." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Murphy, don't do it." I said and he turned back to look at me. "What?" I motioned for him to come back over and he did, sitting beside me again. "Don't do it. I know you guys aren't finished, you are planning another hit tonight and I'm begging you not to do it. I have a bad feeling about this." I explained and took his hand. "Marietta, we have to." He held my hand tight and I stared at him.

I couldn't take it anymore, I moved toward him and pulled him to me and kissed him. I kissed him and he kissed back, we pulled away for air. "Please don't do it, for me." I whispered and he lifted my chin and kissed me again, pulling me into his lap. He pulled away and held me close. "Marietta, this man sent the man that tried to kill us and nearly killed you, he must be punished." He said and kissed my forehead, then got up.

Okay great, we finally start to get somewhere and he is going somewhere that might get him, his friend, and his brother killed!


	19. Chapter 19

~WARNING~

There is a sex scene in this one, however it isn't like the last one. Stuff kinda happens in this one, so you might wanna read it anyways, just skip the sex part. Sorry if this bothers anyone. I tried to make it simple and not too detailed. Anyways Enjoy the story now and remember, you were warned. :)

He went to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and he looked back at me. I stood up and stared at him. "Marietta?" "Let me help." He shook his head and touched my cheek. "I can't let you get hurt again because of us." "I'm sorry, but I'm coming. Even if you leave without me, I found you once, I can do it again." I said and he sighed. "I don't want to risk getting you hurt again." I pulled away from him and turned away. "You think I want you to risk getting hurt for what you think is right? I know this man has done some terrible stuff, but I don't want you guys getting hurt either." I said and held my arms close to me.

"I know you are going to go and I just can't sit back and not do anything. I would go crazy worrying about you guys, but I know I can't stop you, so let me come and back you up." "But you're still hurt." I twirled around dropped my arms. "I'm fine. I can still help you guys!" I said and he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Let me talk to my brother and Rocco. I'll let you know, alright?" I shook my head.

"No, because I know Conner won't want me there. Rocco probably won't care, but you guys would just leave without me or letting me know." I said and he took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "Marietta, I promise to try to get them to let you come, even though I don't want you to." I sighed and looked away.

"Talk here, in front of me, where I can explain to him, please." He nodded and I smiled at him, and then kissed him again. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a moment and stared at me with a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked and he grabs my legs and picks me up. "Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, but couldn't help but smile.

"Conner and Rocco won't be back for a while." He stated and carried me to my bed and sat me down, then plopped down beside me. He just stared at me, didn't do anything. "Does your shoulder still hurt?" he said after a moment and I nodded. "Sometimes, but not as much anymore." I said and rubbed it gently. He moved and motioned for me to turn around. I did and he started to touch it softly, careful not to press too hard and hurt me.

He moved closer and moved my hair off my neck and started to kiss it, still rubbing my shoulder. I relaxed into him and he stopped; I glanced back at him and we were inches from each others faces. He leaned in to kiss me, but I jerked away from him and stood up, backing against the wall. He stood up and stared at me. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. "Nothing, just a weird thought." I said and the mystery guy flashed in my mind.

"Sorry I freaked out like that." I said and walked over to him. He smiled and pulled me close. "Don't worry anymore. I thought I did something." He said and leaned down, kissing me softly. I deepened the kiss and he went to move, but tripped over the edge of the bed and fell on it. I laughed and he did too; he went to get up, but I pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

He raised an eyebrow and I just smirked at him, then leaned down and kissed him. We were making out when he pulled away and rolled me over. He pulled off his shirt and I ran my fingers over his chest, then grabbed his neck and pulled him back down for more kisses. He worked on unbuttoning my blouse and kissing my neck, then he pulled away to look at my half naked body.

I smirked and winked at him, then pushed him off and lifted up and unbuttoned his pants, but he stopped me from doing anything else. "I thought we were waiting on Conner and Rocco to get back?" he asked and I laughed. "For what? So they can watch? Fuck that." I said and pinned him down. I let him go, but before he could say anything, I captured his lips with mine and then moved to his neck and his arms went under my blouse and I pulled away for a second and took it off.

He undid my bra and I tossed it to the side and he took off his boots as my hands roamed his body and stopped at his unbuttoned pants. I sighed and licked my lips and he smirked at me. I moved off him and he took off his pants and pulled my skirt off. We stared at each other for a moment then he climbed on me and positioned himself and kissed me as he entered me.

I gasped slightly and he let me adjust, and then started to thrust into me. I moaned and bit my lip as he kissed along my neck and held one of my breasts in his hand. He got faster and harder and I gripped his back in response. He moved from my neck to my other breast. He massaged one while he gently sucked on the other. I moaned and growled softly at him when he stopped.

He kissed my lips and I rolled over and got on him, making him groan as I bucked my hips. He grabbed my waist and held on tight as I continued, getting faster and moaning. I felt myself tightening around him and I came. I stopped for a moment, and then started back up, making his grip tighten on my waist. I rocked my hips with his and he mumbled that he was about to come and I bucked my hips harder, and finally he came, then moved me off him and pulled me close to him.

"Marietta…" he whispered against my hair and I giggled at him. "Murphy?" I asked and he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and then punched his side playfully. He moved and punched me back in my side and then we started wrestling each other, getting caught in the sheets and then heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and saw Conner and Rocco standing in the door way with some bags of food.

Murphy started laughing and I made sure I was covered up, and then snuggled against Murphy. "You guys couldn't stay gone for a little while longer?" Murphy asked and Conner shook his head. "Murph, we gotta go soon, so that means get dressed, eat and then we gotta leave." I sighed and grabbed my blouse and slipped it on, buttoning some of the buttons and grabbed my skirt as Murphy got dressed.

After we were dressed, we were all sitting down eating. Rocco kept staring at me and Conner was watching his twin, who was sitting beside me. "Conner, I think we should-" "No." he said and I looked up at him. "You didn't even let me finish." "You want to bring Marietta along tonight, the answer is no. She would just get in the way." I slammed my hand down and glared at him. "I could beat your fucking ass in a heartbeat!" I hissed and he sighed.

"I'm coming." I said, sitting back down and Murphy took my hand. "No, you're not." "I will follow you; you know I can do it." I smirked and he looked at his brother, then back at me. "Marietta, you have to understand how dangerous this is." "I do understand, I was raised to deal with this shit. Why won't you let me help you?" I asked and started picking at the food on my plate.

"Rocco, can you go make sure everything is ready for tonight?" he asked and Rocco left. "Listen Murphy, you must not want her there to make sure she is safe right?" he nodded. "But I also want to be there to make sure you guys will be alright. I mean I care about all three of you, I watched you get hurt and couldn't do anything about it, this time I refuse to just sit back and watch it happen." I said and got up and pulled my blouse off my shoulder to show the bandage.

"Conner, this man sent a man to kill you guys, he hurt you, and he hurt me. I want revenge too." I said and fixed my shirt back. "That's around thing, you still are hurt." "Oh my fucking god, I had this same conversation with Murphy, I don't want to have to repeat it again. Just let me come and I'll listen to whatever you say while it's happening." He wanted to talk to his brother alone for a moment, so I walked into the bedroom.

I sat on the bed, rubbing my sides, noticing that they were bruised. "Did I do that?" I jumped and saw Murphy smiling at me in the doorway. He walked over and sat beside me, kissing me. "You can come." I turned and saw Conner frowning at us. "Thanks Conner." I said and Murphy got up and held out his hand. "Let's go." I nodded and grabbed my knives and everything I would need.

Time for payback and it's going to be sweet.


	20. Chapter 20

~Notice~

Alright this is the end of The Boondock Saints. I am currently working on the sequel, it will be published soon I hope. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it to this point. Thanks for the Reviews and everything. I hope you will continue the adventure of Marietta and the guys! Now Enjoy the last chapter in the first Boondock Saints movie.

We were in the car, parked at the bottom of the hill. "We're going through the basement." Conner said, reminding me again. "I'm a girl, I'm not retarded. Let's go." I said and climbed out, following Murphy. He held my hand and I couldn't help but smile. While Conner planned what was going to happen, we were always together. "This is serious, stop fooling around with each other." He complained at us and I blew him a kiss, making him growl at me. I kissed Murphy before he slid in the basement after Conner and Rocco. I slipped in after and landed on my feet, then was hit in the back of the neck and everything went black.

I woke up to the guys yelling and my head was pounding. There were two men holding Rocco down, while I Murphy and Conner were handcuffed to chairs. There was a man fighting to hold on them both, while I was just sitting there. I saw the door open and my eyes went wide as I watched him walk in.

Another man walked over to me as I started to move around, trying to hide my face. He slapped me hard and then he was shoved out of the way. My hair was pushed out of my face and I stared at him with a frown on my face. "Marietta?" he asked and I sighed, and then spit blood to the side. Everything went quiet and all eyes were on us. "You know him Marietta?" Murphy asked and a man punched him the in stomach, telling him to shut up.

"I do." I said and the man told the guys to let me go. They did, but held on to me with an iron grip. He touched my face softly, but I jerked away from his touch. "Fuck off!" I hissed and the man went to slap me, but a gun appeared in his face. "Don't touch her like that!" he said and sighed. "Hold her there." he said and turned back to the guys, Murphy looked hurt and Conner just looked angry, while Rocco looked scared.

"You have some answers for me, no?" "Yeah, fuck you." He put his gun to Roc's finger and I tried to shove the guys off me, but they held me tight and I couldn't move much. I closed my eyes and the guys were yelling at Rocco, trying to get him to calm down, then there was a gun shot and I opened my eyes and he walked over to me.

"Marietta, I have missed you." He said and kissed both of my cheeks. I looked at Rocco, who was screaming in pain and I felt so bad for him. I saw Conner staring at me with disgust and Murphy couldn't even look at me. "Bring her with you." He said and I tried to pull away, but they were stronger and drug me out of the room.

"Okay. What do you boys think?" "These guys are tough." One guy said and another agreed. "There's only one thing to do." He went to walk away, but I called at him. "Don't." he paused and looked at me. "Bring her, she should be able to say goodbye." They handcuffed my hands behind me and shoved me back into the room. "Go ahead." He said and I walked over to Rocco.

"It's going to be alright, I promise." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He stared at me and I was crying. I was pushed outta the way by a goon and he pointed his gun. "I'll do whatever you want, just let them go!" I yelled and he paused and turned to me. "Please, just let them go. Take me back, I don't care anymore, just let them go." I said and he walked over to me and held the gun to my head.

"Would you like to take his place?" he says and I stared at him. "If it meant them all going free, then I would gladly give up my life." He cocked it and had his finger on the trigger, but I just stared at him. I glanced at them, Rocco looked scared and Conner looked surprised. I looked over at Murphy, who was staring at me with a terrified look. "Are you ready to die?" I nodded and he removed the gun.

"I don't think your mother would ever forgive me if I killed you." He said and started to walk away when he turned and shot Rocco. I gasped at the gunshot and then ran over to Rocco, but was grabbed by my cuffs. "I'll be calling your father, letting him know where you are." He whispered into my ear and then dropped me and left. I sank to the ground beside Roc as Conner tried to talk to him and Murphy fell over in his chair and crawled over to us.

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry Rocco." I whispered to him and he gasped for breath and he finally spoke, "Don't stop, you will get out, so don't stop. Marietta, it's not your fault." He stopped breathing after a few more breaths and I was crying hard now, my head lying on his shoulder while Murphy started thrashing around, saying he was going to kill them all.

I stood up slowly and faced them. "Who was that guy and how do you know him?" Conner asked after a moment and I sighed. "He is my mother's brother, my uncle. I didn't know he was here, I was surprised, why didn't you tell me his name?" I asked and Murphy finally got himself back in the chair. "I thought he would be happy by killing me, he didn't like the fact I was such an excellent fighting and stuff, wanted me to join him instead of taking over my father's gang."

"Were you really going to die for us?" Murphy asked and I nodded, wiping my eyes on my shoulder. "Of course, I thought he would just want me to join him in return for letting you guys go. I would have rather died for you than that, but if he would have just let you guys go, I really would have done anything." I said and sniffed, then cleared my throat. I leaned down and felt for one of my smaller knives.

I got it and they stared at me. "He only knew I was good with guns, not knives, so why would he search for them?" I smirked and tried to pick the cuff lock, but I couldn't see it. I sighed and felt how far they would come to see if I could jump and get them in front of me. I probably could, so I ran and kicked off the wall, then get them in front of me. I landed and went to work on the locks.

"This might take a few minutes." I explained and Murphy moved over to Conner and bit down on his shirt and told his brother to help him get out of the cuffs, that we didn't have time to wait on me. I got mine off and went to work on Conner's as Murphy got free. We heard footsteps, so Murphy hid and attacked the guy from behind with one of my knives. After he was dead, the guys were free and moved over to Rocco.

We sat him up in the chair and they put pennies over his eyes and I walked over to the door. "I'm sorry Murphy." I whispered and ran out of the room and out of the house. I ran into a man and saw it was mystery man. "I see you are better enough to kill, so I guess that means we can leave." I sighed and then blinked at him. "Are you going to be nice and come willingly or must I use force?" I nodded and held out my hands.

"Take me home, to my father." I said and he stared at me for a moment. "I'm surprised, what changed your mind?" "I need to speak with my uncle, who has left to contact my father. Let me talk with him and then you can take me without question or problems." He nodded and took my hand and led me to a black car. We drove back to my place and he sat on the couch in my bedroom.

"In a few months, your uncle will be going to court, do you want to wait that long?" I sighed and asked, "Is that the only time I can see him?" he nodded, "He has gone into hiding for now, unless he comes out earlier, then yes." I nodded. "Then in 3 months you can take me to see him and then take me to my father." He held out his hand. "You can not stay here anymore; the two guys that you have been hanging out with will come looking for you." "I know. I was going to go tell Doc, my boss, that I have to leave." He looked around.

"Pack my stuff." I ordered and he nodded as I left the place and walked down to the bar. "Marietta, a-are ya f-feeling b-better?" I nodded and smiled at him. "I'm going away, so I'm moving out of the place you let me live me. I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my home, my family needs me." I explained and he nodded. "I'll t-tell the b-boys." "No, I will tell them, I'll write it in a note or letter and you can give it to them for me, I have to leave now." He sighed and hugged me bye.

I wrote everything down on a piece of paper and fold it up and handed it to Doc. "Be sure to give it to Murphy, he needs to read it first, not Conner." He took it and I waved as I hurried back upstairs. "Everything is packed?" I asked and he took my hand. "Where are we going?" "To where I have been staying, don't worry, it's a hotel with two beds." I nodded and we drove in silence.

I went to bed as soon as we arrived, not wanting to talk to him or anything. I woke up for the third time in a month since the accident. "The same dream?" "It's not a dream, it's a nightmare." I said, taking the tissue he was holding and wiping my eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Do I ever?" I shot back and he chuckled. "We have been living together for almost a month, yet I still have never seen your face." I said and he sighed.

"I was told not to show you." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'm going back to sleep." I said and curled into a ball and prayed I would stop dreaming about that terrible night. I was being shaken and opened my eyes to see him fully dressed in his gear, waiting on me to get up. "Today's the day Marietta." He said and I nodded, climbing out of bed and into the shower.

Once we were ready, we headed to the courthouse. We had to come through the back because he was wearing his gear and I didn't want to be seen. I saw him in a waiting room, talking with one of his goons. "Take care of him." I whispered and he nodded, then we went in. Once it was just me and him, he smiled and went to hug me, but I kicked him into a chair. "I should kill you right now." I hissed and he frowned at me. "Why did you kill Rocco, instead of making me be your heir like you always wanted?" "Because you wouldn't run it like I want you to." I sighed and went to punch him, but mystery man stopped me.

"The trial is beginning, we have to go." I sighed and he got up and left. I stood there for what felt like forever, then we walked out and I saw Smecker peeking into the courtroom. I whispered that we had to go now, and he took my hand and I started backing away, but he caught movement and turned to see me standing there. "Marietta?" he said and I turned and ran, pulling mystery man with me. We ran out to the car and he drove off, toward the airport.

What is going to happen now? I don't know, but I know I will make my father pay for his crimes.


End file.
